Take My Breath Away
by elijahsbaby1981
Summary: -ABANDONED-(Sequel to All I Ever Wanted)Skyler is going home with Lexi for holiday...what will happen? Also, Harry and Hermione have to prepare Christmas and their own wedding! HHr and LGST WIP
1. Default Chapter

Just some side notes I didn't mention in AIEW that I want to add:  
  
Ron is married to Hannah Abbot and they have 3 children. One in 3rd year with Lexi and the other is coming into Hogwarts as a 1st year. The last is 9 years old. Hannah is pregnant with their 4th child. (I know, just like the previous generation) Hannah got pregnant right after graduation if you're wondering about the age.  
  
Harry smiled down at his only daughter in love. He and Hermione were about to show Lexi how to get to platform 9 ¾. This was perhaps one of the most memorable moments in his life, and he had no clue why.  
  
It was exactly 29 days after Lexi's 13th birthday and the Final War. Everyone had expected the final war to consist of thousands upon thousands of wizards and witches when it only contained about 200 altogether at the most.  
  
"Ok, now, this may sound strange, but all you have to do is walk straight into that pillar. Lexi looked up at her mother and raised a wondering eyebrow. Hermione laughed and patted her daughter on the back lightly.   
  
"You look so much like your father when you do that." Harry shook his head and motioned for Hermione to go first to show Lexi some assurance. Lexi watched her mother walk over to the pillar, look around, and walk right through the brick.   
  
Lexi jumped lightly in surprise and looked up at Harry. He gave her a confident smile and nodded for her to go next. She took a deep breath and pushed her cart towards the pillar. She closed her eyes and took a step forward. When she opened her eyes she was staring at a bright red train that was chugging smoke out of the top.   
  
Lexi let out a breath realizing she had been holding it. A few moments later Harry came through the barrier. Lexi looked over down the platform to see her mom talking to two other women her age. One of them she recognized, but she could tell for sure. Wait one moment…Padma!? What was SHE doing here!?  
  
Lexi immediately grabbed Harry hand and dragged him down to her mom with all of her luggage in tow. When she got to her mom, all three women looked at the thirteen year old girl dragging a grown man with amusement.   
  
"Padma? What are you doing here?" Lexi cried as she let go of her father.  
  
"Oh, Lexi! Good to see you again! I just came to drop off Jamie. You know it's his third year here. I'm so excited!" Lexi's heart dropped. He never told her he went to Hogwarts. He said he just WANTED to! And to add to it, she and Jamie had broken up 2 weeks ago (it was pretty gruesome…or as gruesome as you can get for thirteen year olds) and now she had to see him all year? This was going to be torture…  
  
Harry not one bit upset when he had heard that they had broken up. He wasn't all too fond of Jamie in the first place and then finding out he was related to Malfoy canceled out all hope of ever warming up to the boy. Lexi explained it wasn't his fault he was related to the ferret (no, Lexi did not use the name 'ferret'. That was added from Harry's point of view) but he wouldn't hear it.  
  
The parents never did really figure out who broke up with whom. All they knew was that they broke up for Lexi's safety from Malfoy. They had a feeling Lexi broke up with him but the feeling was mostly mutual.   
  
Hermione introduced the other woman in the group as Hannah Abbot, Ron's wife. Lexi noticed a nice little pregnant bulge in her tummy. Before Lexi could even get in a "hello" Mrs. Abbot, as Lexi was told to call her, was bombarded by two children.  
  
"Mommy!" a girl who looked to be a first year whined to Hannah, "Sadie said I won't fit in with anybody cuz I smell!" Lexi began to laugh but Hermione gave her a reprimanding look and she abruptly stopped. A girl who looked to be the same age as Lexi came up behind the younger girl laughing.  
  
"Mom, I was just kidding!" She cried with a bit of laughter in her voice. Hannah gave her a look.  
  
"Apologize to your sister, find Josh, bring him to me, and then get on the train. It leaves in 5 minutes!" Hannah told to older girl. As she went away to do what she was told, Hannah turned back to the group and introduced the oldest as Sadie, the younger to be Audrey, and the youngest boy whom we haven't seen yet to be Josh to Lexi.  
  
The group dispersed and Hermione looked at the clock.  
  
"All aboard!" The conductor called.  
  
"Alright baby, owl me as soon as you get to school, alright? I love you!" Hermione told Lexi, hugging her tightly. Lexi turned around to go but came back and gave Harry a tight hug.  
  
"Bye…dad." Lexi said to him in his ear. She took back a step to see the shock in Harry's eyes. Beaming, she walked away and got on the train.  
  
"This is the right thing to do, right?" Hermione asked Harry as she embraced him.  
  
"What do you think?" Harry grinned.  
  
"Oh, I guess you right. Look! There she is!" Hermione pointed Harry's direction to Lexi and some other children sticking their heads out of the window.  
  
"Bye mom! Bye Harry! I love you!" Lexi called. She pulled her head in and shut the window.  
  
Lexi sighed as she planted herself on the seat. She looked at her oversized purse. The conductor had put it up above for her, and said to not worry about it because when she got to her dorm, her luggage would be there.  
  
"Weird." She stated quietly to herself.  
  
"What's weird?" A voice said. Lexi nearly jumped three feet out of her skin. She looked up to see the red-headed girl from the platform, Sadie.  
  
"Oh, hi. I'm Lexi…you're Sadie, right? Your mom introduced us on the platform, but you had walked off." Sadie gave Lexi a grin and sat down on the cushioned seat opposite her.   
  
"So, why was Harry on the platform with you guys? My dad is best friends with him and I know him very well." Lexi nodded hesitantly cooking up an answer.  
  
"Well, my mom is also friends with him…I guess" Lexi choked over her words.  
  
Before the two of them could say any more, they heard a stampede coming down the train corridor. Looking wide-eyed at each other, they went to shut the door, but it was too late. A mass of wild children was filling into their cabin.   
  
Shouts came out of the crowd like:  
  
"How do you know Harry Potter!?"  
  
"He is SOO dreamy!"  
  
"Can you get me his autograph?"  
  
The crowd finally died down and stood their staring at Lexi like a lioness about to feed on her prey.  
  
"Now, Now, everyone, you wouldn't want to crowd the girl, would you?" A male voice came from the back of the accumulating huddle of teenagers. It sounded strangely familiar too.  
  
Lexis eyes widened as she saw Jamie coming through the crowd with a small smirk on his face.  
  
"What do you want James?" Lexi said with a glare. This attitude was not because of the breakup, oh no. He lied to her. His THIRD year? How could he lie to her about what school he was going to?  
  
"Feisty, aren't you now?" Lexi had stood up by now and was about 5 inches from his face. "You weren't like that when we were d-" but Lexi cut him off with her hand over his mouth.   
  
"Don't you EVER mention that you-you-"   
  
"Students! Please go back to your own cabins right this instant!" All the children looked up to see a withered McGonagall in the doorway. Lexi's hand flew off Jamie's mouth to see yet again, another cruel smirk.  
  
He must have been taking lessons from his uncle.  
  
Most likely he had this attitude now because she was the one who broke up with him. After what his uncle did, she couldn't bear to be with him anymore.  
  
After everyone left the cabin and Sadie shut the door a little harder than needed, they both sat down and relaxed a bit.  
  
"So, how do you know Soltis?" (Keep in mind Jamie's last name is not Malfoy) Sadie asked her, getting out a game of exploding snap.  
  
"I-I used to date him. We broke up about two weeks ago." Sadie jumped back in surprise.  
  
"You dated that awful, jerk faced, git? Wow, you got chops girl, I could never do that. Id probably stab my head with an ice pick first" Sadie said, taking her turn.   
  
"Yeah, well, he wasn't bad at all. He was actually quite romantic."  
  
"Why did you break up?" Sadie asked.  
  
"Well, you know after- wait, you dad came to my birthday party last month, why weren't you there?" Lexi asked, confused.  
  
Sadie nodded, "Mom was having morning sickness, except it pretty much lasts till dinner time and so dad decided we should stay home with her for once."   
  
"Oh, ok. Well, anyway, after my party when You-Know-Who attacked and everything, it turns out Jamie's uncle was behind a lot of it. I really couldn't take being associated with that family at the moment. But, I'm great friends with Jamie's mom and aunt." Lexi said with a half smile.  
  
The two girls went back to their game of exploding snap. About 10 minutes and about two explosions into their game, the candy cart came around. Together, they bought 6 Chocolate Frogs, 2 packs of Every Flavor Beans, and a few Lemon Drops.  
  
Lexi popped a bean into her mouth, and as she did, the cabin door flew open.  
  
"Sadie, some boy shut the door in my face when I asked to sit in their cabin!" A small girl whined. Sadie rolled her eyes and with a puff of breath, stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"Audrey, where have you been sitting all this time that you needed to find a seat now?" Audrey looked past her sister and saw Lexi.  
  
"Hi! I'm Audrey!" The girl with fiery red hair cheerfully called to Lexi.  
  
Lexi waved and giggled. "I'm Lexi, pleased to meet you." Audrey curtseyed and ran back down the corridor.   
  
"This is going to be a long year with her, I can tell you that."  
  
A/N: so, how do you all like it??? I think this chapter is actually quite good if I say so myself! Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
My plan right now is to go back and forth in the chapters most of the time. This one is about Lexi, the next about Harry and Hermione. It probably wont work out this way all the time, but I'm going to mostly go with this.   
  
Please give me any input and I hope to hear from you guys! 


	2. New Friends

Ok, I've decided not to go back and forth, ill just go back to Harry and Hermione when I feel I should. PLEASE tell me if I should have more of one side than the other!  
  
P.S- it your cant handle "French" a.k.a. bad language, suck it up cuz there's a BAD WORD! Oh NO!!! AHHH! ::sarcasm::  
  
Keep in mind, guys, Lexi DOES have magical experience. She's been going to a magical school for 2 years now.   
  
PLEASE review!!!!!!!  
  
* * *  
  
Lexi sat with her feet curled up on the bench reading Witch Weekly with her long black hair draped over her face, trying to block out some of the waning day light. Across from her was Sadie who was sleeping. Lexi sighed and finished reading the article about the new rock band, the Rouge Bludgers.   
  
When she saw the article, she smiled with happiness. They had played at her birthday party! It was so cool to know a band personally…  
  
Suddenly, the door slid open again. There in front of her was a boy who looked to be about her age staring strait at her. He had dark brown hair that had some curl to it (A/n: picture Orlando Bloom in Troy) and brown eyes. His smile was beautiful.  
  
"Well, hello." The boy said with a grin. Lexi beamed at him and replied.  
  
"Hi. I'm Lexi Gra-Pott-Granger. What can I do for you? Or do you just need a place to sit for a while." Lexi said nervously. This boy was very cute, and making her very nervous.  
  
"I was just looking for Sadie, but I see she's sacked out for now. Do you mind if I sit in here?" He asked, still standing in the doorway. Lexi sat for a moment dumbfounded, and then hopped up, moving some things off the bench next to her, since Sadie had the other bench.  
  
"Sure!" Lexi sat back down and began to read her magazine again. She looked up to see the boy staring at her strangely.  
  
"What?" She asked crossly. He laughed.  
  
"Why aren't you in your robes? We will be at school in an hour." Lexi's eyes widened and she looked down. She was indeed in muggle clothes.  
  
"Great, I totally forgot. Where do I change?" She asked him, pulling her robes out of her large carry-on backpack. She threw it into a ball on the seat. The boy looked down and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why don't you have a House emblem on your robe? Are you a first year?" he asked, looking her up and down in shock. She, in fact, did not look like a first year.   
  
Lexi shook her head no.  
  
"No, I used to go to a day school. I'm a third year, but it is my first year here." The boy nodded.  
  
"I'm in Gryffindor. So is Sadie. My older brother, who is a fifth year, is a Ravenclaw." Lexi stared at him in confusion. He rolled his eyes in laughter.  
  
"Those are house names. There is Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You do not want to be in Slytherin." Lexi nodded.  
  
"Thanks for informing me- uh…did you tell me your name?" She asked.  
  
"Oh! No, I'm sorry, I didn't. It's Skyler. Skyler Thomas." Lexi shook his hand and picked up her uniform.  
  
"Now, where did you say to change?"  
  
"All cabins will be locked in 30 seconds for luggage haul to the front! Please go back to your cabins as quickly as possible!" said a voice over the intercom. They both looked over at Sadie who turned over with a groan.  
  
"You usually change in your cabin and pull down the shade and lock it. That usually means privacy." He said with a smile. Lexi nodded at stared at him. He looked at her expectantly. Then he got it.  
  
"Oh! Terribly Sorry!" And he got up to leave. Just as he put his hand on the handle, they heard a big "chink!"   
  
"Shit!" He groaned. "The door locked." He turned around and looked at Lexi with a "my bad…" look.  
  
"Here, I'll just turn the other way, how about that?" He said to Lexi with a sheepish look. Lexi laughed.  
  
"I don't even know you, Skyler Thomas, and now I'm changing in front of you?" He sighed.  
  
"You know my name, you know I'm in Gryffindor, and that I'm friends with Sadie, is that enough?" Lexi looked surprised.  
  
"Oh, your just friends with her? I thought when-I feel stupid…" Lexi said, sitting down. Skyler laughed. "Me…and Sadie? Merlin, no! She's with a boy in Hufflepuff named John Pearson! No, were just friends. Anyway, let me turn around and you can change." Lexi sighed and waited till he turned around completely.   
  
When he turned around totally, she quickly whipped off her shirt and jeans and threw on her uniform. It wouldn't matter if she didn't have her socks, shoes, and sweater on when he turned around. Just the basics were needed.  
  
"Ok, you can turn now." She told him.  
  
He turned around and sat back on the bench. The two continued to talk as she put on the remainder of her clothes.  
  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 10 minutes! Please gather your belongings!" Skyler reached over and shook Sadie.  
  
"Hey, get up and go find John. I bet he's looking for you." Skyler said in her ear. Sadie shot up and ran out of the cabin.  
  
"Well that was easy." Lexi laughed. The two of them lurched forward as the train came to a screeching halt.   
  
"Ok, that was interesting" Lexi chuckled. . The two of them went out of the cabin and walked off the train, obviously taking their time due to the fact it was pouring rain outside.  
  
"Firs' years and transfers, follow me! Over to the docks! Firs' years and transfers!" A large burly man called. Lexi heard many children calling out to him using the name Hagrid. He didn't usually call for transfers, but he was told to because apparently there would be one this year.  
  
Skyler looked at her. "Do you have to go with the first years?" He asked. She nodded her head.  
  
"Well, I wish you luck. I hope you get in Gryffindor." And with that and a smile, he walked away with Sadie and John.   
  
Slowly Lexi made her way through the rain to the small dock where small first years were getting in. She was put in a small row boat with 3 other people; two girls and a boy.  
  
It took a long time to get across the dull and dismal lake. Lexi stared at the rain hitting the water with little fascination. Once and a while you would hear "Ooh!'s and "Ahh!'s" when the giant squid would fling a tentacle in the air, but she kept her eyes on the dark water.   
  
Finally they made it to the other side and ran into the stone shelter.  
  
* * *  
  
Lexi and many other students stood in the front of the hall staring at about 800 students with nervousness. Not only was it nerve-racking staring at a really old hat that covered half your head and had to wear it in front of everyone but it was embarrassing. Why? She was by far the tallest person in the group, and everyone that got sorted into Slytherin was being booed at!   
  
"Garret, Carla!" Professor McGonagall called. Lexi's stomach leaped. She was coming up. Looking over at the Slytherin table, she spotted Jamie. OK, now, she did not want to be in Slytherin. She would do all she could to NOT be in that house.   
  
"Ravenclaw!" The sorting hat shouted. The Ravenclaw table erupted in cheers and screams in welcoming their new house mate.   
  
"Gomez, Jacob!" Lexi's stomach flipped even harder. She was next, and it was going to suck. A few minutes passed when the hat finally announced the house.  
  
"Slytherin!" The hall erupted in a volcano of noise. Cheers from Slytherin, boos from every other house. It was by far the loudest when someone was sorted into Slytherin.  
  
"Now, we have a new student, but they will not be in first year, they will be in third year! Granger, Alexis!" There was a very large thump from the head table. Lexi and McGonagall looked to see a very surprised Severus Snape staring at Lexi as if she was a ghost.   
  
McGonagall turned her attention back to Lexi who was now sitting on the stool looking up at her Professor in fear and nervousness.  
  
Lexi cringed as the large brown hat came down over her eyes and she began to hear a voice in her head.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here? A Potter product? Interesting…You're very bright, but you have a cunning sense to you. Both your parents were in Gryffindor. Your mother also possessed much Ravenclaw and your father Slytherin. How about Slytherin?"  
  
Lexi's head screamed no. She would not, by all means, be in that house.  
  
"Alright, you don't have to scream! GRYFFINDOR!" The hat was pulled off Lexi and she was greeted with enthusiasm by her new house,  
  
Lexi walked down to the table and saw Sadie, and Skyler waving for her to sit with them. She gave them a relieved grin and walked over.  
  
"Welcome to Gryffindor, the best house EVER!" Sadie called to Lexi with a sparkle in her eye.  
  
"I'm sure you'll love it" Skyler said.  
  
"I'm sure I will."  
  
* * *  
  
CONTEST! Type thing…:  
  
There will be a lot of added Hogwarts students, so I need you guys to give me:  
  
STUDENT NAME( e.g. Your own):  
  
HOUSE:  
  
BREIF DESCRIPTION OF STUDENT:  
  
Thanks so much!! Keep in mind I MAY not use yours if I have too many, but I probably will!  
  
Chapter two DOWN! Go ME! PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPZPLZPLZPLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me what you think! 


	3. First Day

Here comes chapter 3! And I'm still accepting "student applications"! (If you don't know what I mean, refer to the last author note on chapter 2)  
  
PS!!!!- I made Trelawney VERY OOC but hey, it's a Fanfiction, she can be like that so don't flame me for it!  
  
PPs- Credit to JCsDancergurl for Linwe Cendal! (don't worry lanna, ur comin soon)  
  
* * *  
  
Lexi slumped back onto her pillows and sighed. Today had been one of the best days in her life. She had been shown around the common room by Sadie and Skyler and was now relaxing, getting ready for bed. She had also just sent her parents a letter about her first day.  
  
She heard a small grunt at the bed next to her. Startled, she looked over to see Linwe Cendal, another third year. Her short, layered, black hair was sprawled all over her pillow and she was sleeping spread eagle on her bed.  
  
"Linwe. Linwe!" Lexi whispered. Linwe coughed and sat up.  
  
"Lexi? What is it?" The girl asked quietly, trying not to disturb her roommates.   
  
"Oh, well, I was wondering if you wanted to talk."  
  
"What about?" Linwe groaned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"Nothing in particular."  
  
"Good, I like talking about that." Linwe said with a smile.  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry, we have a letter from Lexi!" Hermione exclaimed as she opened the window for one of the Hogwarts owls. Harry hopped off the couch.  
  
"We do? Read it aloud to me." Hermione nodded   
  
"Dear Mom and Harry,  
  
You will never believe it! I'm in Gryffindor! The Sorting Hat told me you guys were also in this house, so it cheered me up a bit. I've made some new friends too: Sadie Weasley and Skyler Thomas. I had a run in on the train with Jamie but I got through it alight.  
  
I am about to go to sleep, so I will make this short. Mom, you can only read this! Ok…Harry stop looking over her shoulder! I know you are!  
  
So mom, are you guys getting engaged? I'm waiting for it and I'm sure you are too!  
  
Ok, I'm off. I love you both!  
  
Love from Lexi"  
  
Harry reveled in excitement. "She's in Gryffindor? That's smashing!"  
  
"And she's already made some new friends! She even knows Sadie Weasley!"  
  
"That reminds me, I have to owl Ron and find out what house Audrey is in."  
  
*A/N: I know that scene totally sucked*   
  
* * *  
  
Lexi put on a gruesome face as she walked into the dank, dark Potions classroom. Her schedule said that she had double potions with the Slytherins. JUST PERFECT!  
  
Just as she walked in Jamie, who was sitting with two boys who she found out to be Garret Campbell and Kevin Scott, turned around and sneered. She continued to stare in disgust. He sniggered and grabbed the girl who was practically sitting on him and kissed her.   
  
Lexi felt hot tears prick the back of her eyes. She felt a hand on her arm and turned to see Sadie with comforting eyes.  
  
"Are you going to sit down?" Lexi nodded and squeezed her eyes shut to push back the oncoming tears. She and Sadie walked over to where Skyler was sitting. He looked up at her and smiled. She gave him a small wave and sat. As soon as her backside touched the chair the door flew open with a loud slam and a greasy haired man who looked to be in his late forty's came into the classroom with a sneer.  
  
"As you all should know, except for our new student that was too lazy to join us in first year, I am Professor Snape." Lexi rained an eyebrow. This should be interesting…  
  
* * *  
  
"Merlin! That was torture!" Sadie exclaimed as soon as they walked out of the classroom into the cold, stony corridor. Lexi and Skyler nodded.  
  
"He is such a bastard!" Skyler exclaimed. Lexi was still disgusted that Professor Snape was treating her like she was a flobberworm, and he didn't even know her! Her mother and father did go to this school but it couldn't be the same teacher still holding a grudge, could it?   
  
"What do you have next Lexi?" Sadie asked her as they turned the corner to see the rotating stairs. They had to wait of the staircase to come around again before they could proceed.   
  
Lexi pulled her schedule out of her bag.  
  
"I have a half hour break, and then I have…Divination! Oh no, I hate that class!" Skyler cringed.   
  
"That room does wonders to my allergies, and not in a good way." He told Lexi as they boarded the stair case and walked up. She had to ask how to get to the classroom because Sadie and Skyler did not have it at the same time.  
  
"Well just be glad its not doubles." Sadie said as they parted and waved. Her two friends were off to History of Magic.  
  
Lexi decided to start to make her way to Divination now, because the directions she was given seemed complicated. As she turned to go up a couple more flights of steps to the seventh floor corridor, she heard two girls come up behind her. She knew one as Kara Blant but she didn't know the other girl. Kara had short, light brown hair and brown eyes while the other girl had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"You're Alexis Granger, aren't you?" The unidentified girl asked Lexi. She nodded.  
  
"It's Lexi, but yes I am." The girls looked at each other.  
  
"I'm Alannah Rivers and this is Kara Blant. So…I see you hanging around Skyler Thomas. Are you close?" Lexi stiffened. Why did she want to know about Skyler?   
  
"Yes," She replied warily. The girls looked excited. "I guess we are." Alannah's smile brightened.  
  
"Do you think you could introduce me?" Alannah replied, her eyeballs practically falling out of their sockets.   
  
"I guess I could. You're not a Slytherin though, are you?" Alannah gasped as if it was an insult.  
  
"Merlin, no! We're both Hufflepuffs." Lexi sighed in relief. She did not want to be near any Slytherins at the moment.   
  
"I guess I could. Meet me outside the Great Hall at lunch time and I'll see is I can find him." Lexi told her, the correct staircase coming around.  
  
The two Hufflepuffs skipped away in excitement and left Lexi to find the Divination classroom.  
  
* * *  
  
Finally coming to the top of a long flight of stairs in the North Tower, Lexi saw about 20 kids crowded into a small room, slowly climbing a ladder through a trap door.  
  
'This must be it.' She thought. The good thing about this class was that she wasn't behind on anything. Everyone started Divination in Third year.   
  
Finally, it was her turn. She crawled up the ladder and was immediately encased in a strong smell of perfume and incense. The heat was enough to bring you to heat stroke and everyone was coughing.  
  
"Welcome, students, to your first Divination lesson. I am Professor Trelawney, a true Seer." A few kids sniggered.  
  
Lexi raised an eyebrow. A true Seer? This should get interesting.  
  
"Today, we will be starting lessons with palm reading."  
  
Trelawney began to explain how she began palm reading while everyone rolled their eyes in doubt.  
  
"Now, who will be my first volunteer? How about our new student, Miss Granger?" Lexi's eyes shot up to the old woman draped in colorful cloth.  
  
"Well, I don't know…" Trelawney ignored her reactions and grabbed her palm. She put Lexi's hand very close to her face and began whispering to herself before telling everyone what she saw.  
  
"You have a great secret to hide! A family secret." Lexi's eyes widened. 'She must be talking about Harry!'   
  
"What do you think, Miss Potter? Oh, dear me, I believe I've revealed you secret!" The whole class gasped. It was no secret who the name 'Potter' belonged to.  
  
"I-I don't know what your talking about." Lexi stuttered. Trelawney glared.  
  
"Oh, I think you do. What did the Sorting Hat call you? A Potter product?" Lexi looked around in fear. Nearly all the girls were wide eyed with their hands over their mouths while the boys smirked at their embarrassment.   
  
Lexi took a deep breath and glared back in fury.   
  
"That is my business and not yours, Professor. I would kindly ask that you keep your pointed nose out of my family." Lexi replied with a snarl.  
  
Without even seeing her Professor's reaction, she stood up and walked straight out of the classroom in a huff.  
  
* * *  
  
Lexi was still a bit far from Gryffindor tower when she heard giggling from inside a broom closet. She was on her way back to the common room after she left in the middle of Divination.  
  
Slowing her pace, she came upon two people stumbling out of the closet door. Lexi's eyes widened.  
  
There was Jamie Soltis and Carla Stiles, the girl from Potions class standing straight in front of her with smirks on their faces.  
  
"Must you stand and stare, Granger?" Lexi glared.  
  
"I don't know why you have a grudge against him anyway" Carla said with a snigger.  
  
"Because he lied to me about what school he went to! And I don't even know how…he was at school with me the whole time."  
  
Jamie laughed. "I have my ways, Granger. Now do us a favor, and bugger off" He replied evilly.   
  
Lexi squeezed shut in emotional pain.  
  
"Gladly." And she ran down the corridor, not caring what they said about her at the moment.  
  
Tears steamed down her face, causing her not to be able to see where she was going. Before she knew it, she slammed into a body and fell onto the cold floor.  
  
"Are you alright?" A concerned male voice asked. Lexi looked up through her hot tears to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a muscular build and a wonderful smile. Lexi guessed he was a 5th year.   
  
She forced a smile.  
  
"Yes, I'm alright." He held out his hand to help her up and she carefully took it. He pulled her up, but he pulled so hard that she tumbled into him a bit.  
  
"I'm Joel. You can't be a Ravenclaw, I would have seen you around the common room." He asked as they stood in the middle of the corridor.   
  
"No, I'm a Gryffindor, and my name is Lexi." Suddenly his eyes lit up.  
  
"Are you the new 3rd year?" Lexi nodded and wiped her eyes. She realized her hair must be a mess and combed it with her fingers.  
  
"Well, I was just on my way to the Quidditch field to fly around a bit since I don't have another class till after lunch. Do you want to come?" He asked her. She then realized he had his broom with him.  
  
"Sure, but I must warn you, I'm not a great flyer." He smiled warmly.  
  
"It's alright, I can give you a few pointers."  
  
  
  
She grinned. "I'd love that."  
  
* * *  
  
Sadie gasped and nudged a snoozing Skyler. He looked up and she pointed out the window. Directly out of the window was the Quidditch pitch and there was Lexi and Joel playing a form of tag on brooms. It turns out, Lexi wasn't as bad as she thought she was on a broom.  
  
"Look, there's Lexi with that 5th year, Joel Cooney!" Skyler laughed but there was a hint of jealousy in his eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Well, there ya go! Ill most likely have another chapter up by Friday at the LATEST! That is really far away, ill probably have it up Thursday tho.  
  
Review PLEASE! I have 200 something on All I Ever Wanted, and I really want to get as high as that by the end (which wont be for a while) so PLEASE PLEASE review! 


	4. Rumors and Romance

I am surprising myself with how fast I update! I hope you like this one, and remember to review! I will dedicate the next chapter to whoever is my 20th reviewer! (If we get to 20 by the next time I update :D )  
  
On with the story!  
  
Credit to Lanna1186 and Millie 4 Harry Potter (you only gave me a name so I cannot give you full credit for the character…I'm changing the last name because the name Black will mess up my story, but I will use the first name, thanx) for Lanna and Melissa.  
  
* * *  
  
Lexi laughed as she saw Joel catch up to her. They were both flying top speed across the pitch. Faintly, she heard the lunch bell ring. Coming to an abrupt stop, she realized she had to meet that Alannah girl.  
  
Joel skidded to a halt. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Lunch. I have to meet someone. It was very nice meeting you, but I must go." Joel nodded.  
  
"That's alight, but do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend? This weekend is just for sixth and a seventh year, but the one after is for third through fifth." Lexi's mind reeled. She had forgotten she was allowed to go into Hogsmeade.  
  
"That would be lovely. See you at dinner!" Lexi called to Joel as she flew the distance to the main doors and dismounted.  
  
* * *  
  
Lexi came upon the Great Hall to see Alannah by the doors.  
  
"Alannah!" She called. Immediately the Hufflepuff was by her side in excitement.  
  
"Lets go and see if Skyler is in there!" Alannah suggested.  
  
They made their way into the Great Hall and Lexi immediately spotted Skyler.   
  
"Oh, there he is, lets go" The two girls made their was over to the Gryffindor table. Lexi stood uncomfortably behind Skyler, hoping for an instant she wouldn't have to do this.  
  
"Hey Skyler" She said behind him. Skyler looked up in surprise to see a sickly Lexi and a smiling girl.  
  
"Hey, Lexi. You don't look so good. Do you want to sit?" He asked, moving over.   
  
"Not just yet. I wanted you to meet a friend of mine, Alannah Rivers. She is a Hufflepuff." Skyler's eyes moved to Alannah and lit up.  
  
"Well, hello" He said smoothly, taking the blonde's hand and kissing it gently. Lexi snorted with amusement.  
  
"Hello." She giggled. If that wasn't an unexpected reaction, she didn't what was.  
  
She looked up to see everyone else's reaction, or even if they were paying attention, and that's when she realized it.  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall was staring at her in silence and wonder. Come to think of it, she had been getting a lot of weird looks and whispers in the corridors.  
  
Lexi looked up to the head table and saw Professor Trelawney staring her down with a malicious glint in her eyes.  
  
That was it! Everyone knew about Harry.  
  
Without another word, she bolted out of the Hall on the verge of tears.  
  
* * *  
  
Two days later, everyone was still whispering about Lexi and her family. Sadie had already known about Harry from eavesdropping on her father, so it was no shock to her, while Skyler had the overpowering urge to ask Lexi for Harry's autograph.   
  
Jamie had been spreading malevolent rumors, like "Harry Potter really isn't her father, he's just sticking around because Lexi's mom doesn't really know who the father is." And things like that.   
  
Honestly, Lexi had cried herself to sleep the past two days. She didn't particularly care whether everyone knew, it was the fact that they were making rumors and saying things about her mom. It had even come to people coming up to her and calling her mom a whore right in front of her.  
  
A few of Lexi's room mates stood by the door, looking at the pitiful girl. Lexi was curled up in the fetal position, under the covers, her body racking with hard sobs.   
  
At the door was Linwe, Melissa, Julie, and Lanna, her roommates. They all were discussing what to do about Lexi.  
  
"We could call in Ari to talk to her." Lanna suggested. The other three nodded and Lanna went to get Aribeth.  
  
Aribeth Anselle Tonks was the person you talked to when you were upset. This girl was very unusual. She was a metamorphmagus like her mother. Aribeth was born an albino but uses her "powers" to hide it from everyone. Any, back on topic, whenever you were upset, and Aribeth's bubbly nature cheered you right up, and she was famous for her pep talks.   
  
About two minutes later Ari showed up at the door. She naturally had white hair, due to the fact she was an albino, but today she changed it to dark brown.  
  
"Lexi?" Ari said quietly, sitting on the side of the bed. After a few minutes, Lexi stifled her tears long enough to respond.  
  
"Hello Ari. You must think…Its just…" Lexi burst into sobs again. Ari picked up her hand and held it in hers.  
  
"Everyone has to cry at some point. There's nothing wrong with it." Lexi sniffed and quieted her cries to a dull roar (a/n: haha I luv that).   
  
"In fact, I've had so many rumors spread about me I'm almost immune to them." Lexi turned over to face her housemate.   
  
"Why does everyone have to be so cruel? It's only my father! What's so wrong about having a famous father?" Lexi asked angrily.  
  
"I don't know, it's just how the world works. And there is absolutely nothing wrong about whom your father is." Ari comforted.   
  
"Jamie is being so awful to me! When we dated, he was so wonderful and romantic, and now he's as bad as his uncle was to my parents!" Ari hid her shock. They had dated?   
  
"People change. I have an idea. Prove Jamie wrong, and show him you can be strong and won't let his actions affect you." Ari said to Lexi. She looked up.  
  
"Should I really do that?" Ari nodded.  
  
"Absolutely"   
  
* * *  
  
Lexi came down to dinner that day with a huge grin on her face. She owed Ari one.  
  
As she came into the Great Hall, no one seemed to notice she was present. This made her even happier. It always blows over.  
  
When she was about to sit down, she was stopped. She glanced up and saw Joel standing there with a compassionate look in his eyes.   
  
"Have you been alright? I haven't seen you at meals in a few days." Lexi smiled ear to ear.  
  
"Yes Joel, ive just been in seclusion from all the rumors." She covered.  
  
"Well that's good. A lot of them were so unbelievable. Are we still on for Hogsmeade next weekend?" He asked.  
  
"Of course we are. I'll see you later" She said as she sat down next to Skyler and across from Sadie.  
  
"Skyler?" Sadie input. He didn't even respond. The two girls followed his gaze to a certain Alannah Rivers across the Hall. Sadie rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Lexi.  
  
"He's been like that since you introduced him to that Alannah girl."  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione sat alone in her kitchen. Turns out, Harry realized he had been practically living at Hermione's house so he had to go home for a bit to clean the dust off things.   
  
As she dozed off at the table, she heard a tap on the window and jerked awake. She saw a brown owl outside of her backdoor and rushed over to let it in. It flew in past her head and landed on the kitchen table.   
  
Hermione sighed and got out a carrot and a bowl of water and set it in front of the owl while she untied the letter attached to its foot. It had the Puddlemere United emblem on it so she figured it was Harry's, but it wouldn't hurt to take a peek.  
  
"Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We cordially invite you and the partner of your choice to our annual Puddlemere banquet. This will be a formal evening. We ask that you would give a speech if possible. The date of this evening is October 1st as of now. We hope to see you there.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
PU President,  
  
John Cartney"  
  
Hermione became excited instantly. She put the letter in her pocket and apparated into the alley next to Harry's house and ran inside the house.  
  
"Harry!" She called, immediately regretting it.  
  
"Stains of dishonor, filthy half breeds, blood traitors, children of filth!" Mrs. Black screamed, the veil flying to the side revealing her picture.  
  
"No!" Harry called from the kitchen, running into the hallway. He immediately gripped the curtain and pulled it with all his strength to cover the painting. Instantly, the screaming stopped.  
  
"I am SO sorry Harry!" Hermione whispered. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"It's fine. I was just making dinner, want some?" He asked. She shrugged and followed him into the kitchen. When she walked in she was engulfed in the smell of pasta sauce.  
  
"Mmm, smells good. You know, you got a letter at my house. It's an invitation to the annual Puddlemere banquet." Hermione informed her boyfriend as she sat down at the kitchen table.   
  
"That's cool. Does it say that I can bring someone? Last year I wasn't allowed." Harry asked, still preoccupied with making dinner.   
  
"Yes, it does." Hermione told him. Harry stopped and turned around with two bowls in his hands.  
  
"Will you go with me? You don't have to if you don't want to." He said, standing in the middle of the kitchen. Hermione pretended to be in thought and walked up to him, stroking her chin.  
  
"Well, I guess I will." She smiled and took the bowls from him. Placing them on the table, she felt his arms wrap around her waist.  
  
"Good, because you would be punished if you said no." He smirked. She giggled and he kissed her ear.  
  
"Then maybe I should say no" she smirked, turning around in his arms and wrapping her arm around him.  
  
He leaned in to kiss her but was interrupted with a knock on the door. Harry let go of her and made a growling noise in the back of his throat.  
  
Hermione laughed as he trudged down the hall and found Ron at the door. He flung open the door to see Ron standing there with wide eyes.   
  
"Did I interrupt anything, mate?" He asked. Hermione came up behind him with a blank look on her face.  
  
"Oh…I guess I did…well, ill come back in a bit…" Ron said, turning to go.  
  
"Get in here!" Harry rolled his eyes and pulled his best friend by the shirt into the doorway.  
  
Before Harry could even invite Ron to dinner, Ron invited himself.  
  
"Do I smell pasta? I'm starving!" Ron said, rushing into the kitchen.  
  
Harry and Hermione both rolled their eyes at the same time and shuffled into the kitchen after Ron.  
  
* * *  
  
Well there ya go! I decided to do a bit more with Harry and Hermione here, and I hope you like it!   
  
I   
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V Press the purple button! You KNOW you want to!!!!!!! 


	5. Hogsmeade

I was quite stuck on this chapter so give me a break if it's a little short.  
  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
30 reviews! Wow! Thank you guys SOOOOO much!  
  
And I'm sorry for the wait but again I was really stuck.  
  
By the next Monday, everything had totally blown over and now Lexi was even being bombarded by autograph hounds. Sadie even resorted to hexing someone who tried to jump Lexi for "a piece of the hair that Harry potter produced". That was some seriously disturbed kid.  
  
The week went quite normal, or as normal as you could get at Hogwarts. That is, until Friday night before astronomy class. The worst part was, it was doubles with Hufflepuffs.   
  
"You know, were probably going to have to watch Skyler make googly eyes at the Alannah girl the whole class." Sadie reminded Lexi. It was a quarter till 12 A.M., which was when the class started.   
  
"You never know, maybe he'll be too tired to pay attention." Lexi replied, but was cut off by two voices around the corner and stopped.  
  
"It sounds like Skyler" Sadie whispered.  
  
"I've been waiting to hear you ask that since I met you." A girl squealed. Lexi's eyes widened.   
  
"It is Skyler!" Sadie realized, taking a quick look around the corner.  
  
"I'm just thankful to Lexi. Without her, we would have never met" Skyler said. Sadie laughed.  
  
"I think he just asked her out!" She whispered again.  
  
"Screw this" Lexi growled. She grabbed Sadie's arm and trudged on.  
  
Skyler and Alannah heard footsteps and jumped back, seeing two Gryffindors.   
  
"Oh, hello, sorry to bother" Lexi grumbled, continuing to walk past. The two looked at Sadie and she gave them a shrug and followed Lexi.  
  
Sadie ran to catch up with her friend, seeing her anger.  
  
"What is the matter?" Sadie asked, still trying to catch up with her fast-walking friend. Lexi stopped and turned towards the red-head.  
  
"You want to know what the matter is? I-I don't know what the matter is…" Lexi replied, her eyes falling to the floor.  
  
"Are…are you jealous?" Sadie whispered. Lexi shook her head no.   
  
"No…that's not it…I guess…I guess now that I made friends…he's getting taken away." Lexi responded, feeling tears prick the back of her eyes.   
  
"We can discuss this later, if you want, but we need to get to class." Sadie answered, walking with her friend to class.  
  
The next morning, Lexi woke up refreshed and rejuvenated. Last night, after class, Sadie, Skyler, and Lexi had a big talk and straightened everything out.   
  
Skyler told Sadie and Lexi that he was going to Hogsmeade today with Alannah and Sadie said she was going with John, but Lexi didn't tell either of them who she was going with. She just bypassed the subject.  
  
Lexi hopped into the shower and when she got out she magically dried it and put it up into a tight pony tail. Putting her robe around her, she left the dorm and hopped down the stairs. She and Joel had decided to meet outside of the Great Hall at 9am, when everyone usually left for the town.  
  
"Lexi!" She heard someone call. She looked up and saw Skyler leaning over the railing above the spiral stairs.  
  
"Hello!" Lexi called up with a smile.   
  
"Meet for lunch at noon in the Leaky Cauldron?" He called down again. Lexi noticed his hair was still soaking wet and hanging in his eyes. She nodded and ducked out of the portrait hole.  
  
"Hello Joel" Lexi said with a smile. Joel jumped and smiled down at her. He had been staring at a painting on the wall as the man fought a snake with a stick.  
  
"Oh, Lexi. Good Morning! Ready to go?" He asked, offering her his arm. Lexi smiled at his cheesiness but squirmed at the butterflies in her stomach.  
  
"Of course"  
  
The two of them walked out of the main doors, arm in arm, not noticed by one single person.  
  
Everyone had been in for a little over two hours so far and people were getting hungry.  
  
"So, do you want to think about getting lunch in forty or so minutes?" Joel asked Lexi as they walked together down the main road, looking into shops. Lexi gasped.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you, do you mind having lunch together with my friend Skyler? He's in my year and in Gryffindor." Joel looked down at her through some stray blonde locks in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but she interrupted.   
  
"You know what, never mind. He won't mind if I skip this one. We can have lunch at The Whizbee Café. How does that sound?" Lexi replied. Suddenly she had the urge to be alone with Joel. Surely Skyler wouldn't mind.  
  
"Ok, whatever you want. We still have a bit till noon though, so do you want to go into Flourish and Blots?" Joel suggested. Lexi's eyes immediately lit up. Even in her adventurous nature, she always had a love for books.  
  
"I'd love to! I hear there is a new book out by Gaylord Lockhart (yes, it is his son)that I'd love to take a look at." Lexi replied, leading Joel into the large doors into the book store.  
  
Lexi and Joel were instantaneously encased in the loveable smell of both old and new books. Lexi slowly crept in and stepped on the old wood floor with caution.  
  
The black haired girl then immediately rushed over to the book she had mentioned to see a very blonde, very superficial man winking at the customers. Joel rolled his eyes.  
  
"You enjoy reading about this lunatic? All he is is looks." Joel groaned. Lexi's mouth dropped and she whipped around to see a very amused boy.  
  
"Yes, I do enjoy reading about him! And no, he is most certainly NOT a lunatic? Where do you come off saying that this man is a lunatic? You have no right to-" But she was cut off. By what, you ask?   
  
A very enjoyable kiss from Joel.  
  
Skyler walked down the cobblestone path, hand in hand with Alannah. They smiled and laughed with no reason to pay attention to the outside world.  
  
"Hey, Lannah, do you want to go into Flourish and Blots?" Skyler asked his girlfriend. She screwed up her nose in disgust.  
  
"Ugh, I hate books. I get enough of them at school, why should I go near them in my spare time?" Skyler's stomach plummeted with a sickening drop. Books were a huge part of his life, and it was becoming another thing he didn't have in common with Alannah. Ever since they had started dating, he had discovered more and more things he would never share with her.  
  
"Ok, well, I'm going to go in. There is a beauty store across the lane. If you want to go in there, meet me back here in about 20 minutes." Alannah nodded in glee and skipped over to Mistress Clarice's Beauty for Witches.  
  
Skyler walked lightly up the single stair and into the book store. He was finally happy that he was in a store he wanted to be in, but it skidded to a terrible halt and made a screeching noise you could hear for miles.   
  
There, right in front of him, was his best friend kissing that Ravenclaw fifth year, and actually enjoying it! He never thought he would care, but he had this urge to rip Joel right off his friend, but yet he wanted to feel happy for his friend. He decided on neither and fled the store.  
  
ok, ok, it was short. I was going to write more, but I don't have my notes with me. They are in my locker at school. So, when I get my notes tomorrow ill try to get the next chapter out really soon!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. Talk of Weddings and Balls

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait the in the last chapter I was just winging it without my "guidelines" I made up to chapter 9 (so far) but now I have it so yay!   
  
Oh, and were going back to Harry and Hermione in this chapter! Well be seeing a lot more of them lately but probably not in the next chapter.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: Just so you guys know, the dates during the H/Hr POV and Lexi's POV will not be aligned. Example: for Hermione it night be October first but in the other part of the chapter it's the middle of October for Lexi. Got it? I would try to align it but it would just confuse the hell out of me.  
  
Again, Enjoy!  
  
Skyler met up with Alannah again and made up a lie that he wasn't feeling very well and that he needed to go back to the castle. She reluctantly agreed and kissed him goodbye.   
  
He sighed as he made the slow walk to the carriages. As he hopped in he began to think about Lexi again. What was is problem? Why couldn't he handle his best friend kissing a guy? There didn't seem to be any problem with it. Or was there?  
  
The carriage was about to leave when another boy hopped in with him. He looked up to see Ben Thomas, who was in fact, Skyler's older brother. He was also a fifth year Ravenclaw like Joel.  
  
Ben was not a brunette like Skyler, but a blonde. He had the somewhat shaggy surfer type hair only it didn't work so well because they were, in reality, in Scotland. He had deep brown eyes and a slim stature. He and Skyler were close, but didn't share feelings with each other a lot.   
  
"What's wrong, Sky? I saw Alannah and she said u weren't feeling well. You alright? You're messing up my date with Christy." Skyler raised an eyebrow. Ben was being awfully nice and it really wasn't normal.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I just wanted to go back." Ben leaned back.  
  
"No, you are not fine. If you don't tell me what's wrong, you're going to be in big trouble." That was it. If Ben was going to be nice about it, fine.  
  
So, he told Ben everything. He told him about how Alannah hates books, how boring she was, that he saw Lexi kissing Joel, and how he felt about that.  
  
Ben looked surprised. He hadn't expected Skyler to come out with his feelings that easily.  
  
"Well, I think you need to think about your feelings for Lexi." Skyler shook his head no immediately.  
  
"What feelings? She's only my friend, and that's all shell ever be." Skyler replied defiantly.  
  
"That may be so, but you still need to think about it." Skyler rolled his eyes and leaned back.  
  
Ben went to get out of the carriage to go back to Christy but she was heading towards him.  
  
"Christy, I was just heading back to you." Ben smiled and hopped down.  
  
"Don't worry about it, go back if you want. I'll just hang out with Jewel and Tami."  
  
Jewel, Tami, and Christy were all fourth year Gryffindors. Christy had very long auburn hair with hazel eyes while Jewel and Tami had dark skin and dark brown eyes.  
  
Ben nodded silently.  
  
"Alright, if you want. I'll see you at dinner." And he shut the door.  
  
It about 4 pm and Lexi and Joel made their way back to the carriages. They rode in silence back to the castle just staring at each other, trying not to laugh. Staring contests rocked.  
  
They said their goodbyes and Joel kissed Lexi on the cheek.  
  
"I'll see you in an hour or so at dinner." Joel nodded and walked off towards the Ravenclaw tower.  
  
As he walked back he thought of Lexi. Her eyes, her hair, her smile. It was all so wonderful…until he got into the common room.  
  
There, standing in front of him, was Ben Thomas.  
  
"Hey Ben, how was your day?" Joel asked with as smile as he walked up the stairs.   
  
"What the hell do you think you're playing at, Cooney?" Joel turned around and walked back down the stairs with a smirk.  
  
"Well, I asked how your day was. I'm sorry I asked." He laughed and turned back around.  
  
"I'm not done yet. Do you know what you did to my brother?" Ben snarled. Joel walked off the stairs and right up to Ben.  
  
"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"   
  
"Forget it, I might break into your happy bubble that keeps you from thinking about any one but yourself." Ben decided and marched out of the common room. Skyler didn't want to make a big deal about it and he would respect that.  
  
Ginny squealed in delight at Hermione's dress. Hermione spun around in front of the mirror a couple of times and smiled.   
  
"This is going to be such an amazing night, Gin. I can tell." Hermione sighed, coming down from the low pedestal in front of the mirror. Ginny grinned.  
  
"Is it? Oh! Hermione!" She giggled. Hermione blushed and lightly smacked her friend on the arm. Before she could reply, Ginny cut her off again.  
  
"Now, get your shoes on! Harry will be here any minute!" Ginny nudged her friend down the stairs and slid down the banister.  
  
Suddenly they both heard a whooshing sound and Harry popped out of the fireplace. Hermione stopped at the bottom of the stairs and Ginny stood behind her grinning madly.  
  
Harry looked up and his eyes widened. He took in Hermione's deep red strapless dress with a red shawl and gloves. It had a sheer layer over the top with black designs made into roses. Her hair was up in a French twist with the excess curls up top and small curls framing her face.  
  
"You look…absolutely beautiful." He sputtered. He walked forward and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
Ginny sneaked around them and left silently through the fireplace.   
  
Hermione pulled back and smiled.  
  
"Ready to go?" He asked quietly. She nodded and followed him to the fireplace.  
  
"Did the invitation say where this banquet was?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head no.  
  
"They don't include that in the invitation. We have sources so that spies cant find it easily." Hermione again nodded and Harry stepped into the fireplace.  
  
"1730 Belmont, London!" He called. Hermione stepped in after him and called the same.  
  
The couple arrived smoothly and began to walk to their table. Many people in fabulous dresses and suits walked around mingling.   
  
"There's the president of Puddlemere industries, Mr. Cartney." Harry whispered and walked arm in arm over to the man.  
  
'Good evening, Mr. Cartney. I hope you are well." Harry started up the conversation. Mr. Cartney had small dimples in his cheeks and grey hair. He seemed to be in his early seventies and still as limber as a racehorse. His blue eyes twinkled just like Dumbledore's  
  
"Harry!" The man cried cheekily. "So good to see you! And who might this be?" He gestured to Hermione. Harry smiled.  
  
"This is Hermione Granger, my girlfriend" Harry replied as Hermione shakily extended her hand to the man. He took her gloved hand in both of his and shook it with a smile.  
  
"Wonderful to meet you! I hope you have been keeping Harry in line." She chuckled. Hermione blushed.  
  
"I do hope so, sir." She said. Mr. Cartney began to talk to Harry while Hermione looked around. She saw a blonde man with a black haired woman-who in fact was amazingly gorgeous- walking over to the group.  
  
Mr. Cartney looked over and grinned.  
  
"Jacob! Kathryn! How wonderful to see you again!" He boomed. Harry sighed.  
  
"Jacob, I had a feeling I'd see you here. How was your trip to Egypt?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh just wonderful. You know, Kathryn and I got engaged!" Jacob exclaimed.  
  
Mr. Cartney turned to Hermione. "This is my assistant, Jacob Welling, and his fiancée Kathryn Nelson." The president told Hermione, immediately recognizing their engagement.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione introduced herself. She shook hands with the two of them.  
  
"Are you two engaged?" Kathryn asked. Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"No! We're just dating." Harry replied drastically before Hermione could get a word in. She turned to give him a weird look and turned back to Jacob and Kathryn.  
  
"Oh, sorry, just assumed." Kathryn responded, slightly taken aback by Harry's quick reply.  
  
"Don't worry, no matter. May I see your ring?" Hermione asked Kathryn as she saw a flash from her finger. Kathryn held up the hand and wiggled her finger with a grin. Hermione was practically blinded as she took a light hold of the woman's hand and inspected it.  
  
"It's absolutely gorgeous!" Hermione exclaimed in awe.  
  
"You'll just die when you hear how he proposed!" Kathryn gushed as she dragged Hermione away.  
  
By now Mr. Cartney had gone off to talk to others and left Harry and Jacob by themselves.  
  
"So, how long have you two been dating?" He asked, nodding his head over to Hermione.  
  
"Only a month or so, but we used to date when we were in Hogwarts. We have a daughter, also. Lexi is her name." Harry replied, finally not caring what people thought.  
  
Jacob nodded. "You're a lucky man. She's beautiful. Have you known her long?" He asked.  
  
"Well, lets see, we knew each other for seven years, then we didn't see each other for about 12, but it you count that time, and now…almost twenty years! Ok…didn't realize that before…" Harry said, amazed.  
  
Jacob seemed taken aback. "Twenty!? Propose, man! Merlin, you've taken long enough!" He laughed. Harry's stomach churned at the thought. Propose? Him and Hermione, married? That was a load put onto his back.  
  
"Not anytime soon, I don't think were ready for that yet." He finished just as Hermione and Kathryn came over gushing about how sweet Jacob was.  
  
"He asked you, right there? That's positively marvelous!" Hermione exclaimed, again latching onto Harry's arm. He smiled down at her and immediately he visualized her in a white wedding gown, with a large engagement ring on her finger, and people freaking out about how he proposed.   
  
He could have passed out right then and there.  
  
Lexi sunk back into her chair as transfiguration, the last class of the cay, came to a close. It was October 8 and everyone was anxious for their weekend to start.  
  
"Before I dismiss you, I would like to make an announcement. The Halloween ball this year is coming quickly. It will be held on Sunday, October 31st. You will be able to go to Hogsmeade the weekend of the 16th and get your outfits. The faculty and I ask that you have a partner to go with if possible." McGonagall proclaimed.  
  
"This will be a costume ball so you and your partner should come in theme costumes. There will be awards for best costume, most original, and most creative. Thank you. You are dismissed."  
  
Lexi dragged herself out of the classroom and made her way to the Gryffindor dorms.  
  
Sadie ran up to Lexi in a fit of excitement.  
  
"Isn't this wonderful? The balls are only for 3rd year and up, except for the Yule ball, and this is the first time I've gotten to go! Who are you planning on going with?" Sadie exclaimed. Lexi sighed and answered.  
  
"I don't know. It depends on who asks me, if anyone asks me." Lexi replied turning with Sadie into a larger corridor.   
  
"Bollocks! What about Joel? He will definitely ask you!" Sadie raved.  
  
"Well just have to see."  
  
Yip Yip, hooray! How was it? I really forced myself to do this, and I'm not sure if there was enough description at the banquet. Oh well, just PLEEEEEESSSEEE review!!!!!  
  
I   
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V Purple Button! Click!!! 


	7. Laughter is Contagious

Hello there! Just to let you all know, I was in an odd mood when I wrote most of this, so please excuse my…weirdness.  
  
Also, sorry for the wait. I was on a cruise and be4 that I was dealing with school ending and I didn't really have a lot of time to write so again sorry 4 the wait.  
  
Ta DAA! Chapter 7!  
  
$$$  
  
"Harry! Let's GO!" Hermione called up the stairs. Harry sighed dramatically and slumped down the stairs.  
  
"Hold your horses! I was trying to fix my hair…" Harry told his girlfriend, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Hermione chuckled at Harry's attempt to tame his hair. Ever since she could remember, it had always been unruly and wild.  
  
"Harry, we don't have time for that! We have to be at the burrow," She checked the clock on the wall, "now."  
  
"Fine, fine, let's get going then, we don't want to miss out on the annual Weasley family dinner!" He clapped his hands together and hurried over to the fireplace.  
  
$$$  
  
"Harry, dear! Hermione! How good to see you! You're just in time for dinner. Would you like some wine?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, hurrying the couple into the kitchen.  
  
Hermione smiled warmly at the group. Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur Delacour, Charlie, Gwen Kelly, Fred, Katie Bell , George, Amber Pike, Ron, Hannah, Ginny, and Neville were already seated at the table-which by the way was charmed to hold such a massive amount of people comfortably.  
  
"Hermione, I would like to introduce you to some members of the family you do not already know. This is Gwen Kelly, Charlie's wife of 5 years. You know Katie, who is married to Fred, and Fleur, who is married to Bill. And this is Amber Pike, George's girlfriend." Mrs. Weasley explained.  
  
Hermione did her normal "nice to meet you" routine as one always does as she and Harry took their place at the table in between Ginny and Bill. Mrs. Weasley also took her seat while the food levitated over to the table and people began to dig in.  
  
Hermione took a sip of her wine and waited for people's forks and knives to move out of the way slightly so she didn't get her hand chopped off. Everyone seemed to be quite hungry tonight.  
  
About 20 minutes into the meal, Ginny tapped her fork lightly against her glass and stood up. The loud noise died down and everyone turned their heads towards the read headed girls whose face was now as red as her hair. She cleared her throat and sighed.  
  
"I-I have an announcement t-to make." She stuttered. Hermione noticed her hands visibly shaking in nervousness.  
  
"As you all know, Neville and I have been married for some time now…and…and…I'm pregnant." She whimpered quietly and sat back down. You could tell she was obviously trying not to pass out.  
  
Mrs. Weasley shrieked in happiness and, in a split second, enveloped her only daughter in a bone crushing hug. Everyone at the table seemed to be overjoyed, except for Ginny's brothers.   
  
All five Weasley brothers, at the table, were gritting their teeth together and wringing their napkins in their hands. Sadly enough, the only one at the table who seemed to notice, was Neville.   
  
Neville's eyes widened and he sunk back into his chair.  
  
"Your- Your- WHAT!?" Ron screamed. Everyone looked over at him in fear. His rage seemed to be emitting through the room in waves. He stood up in one sharp move as did all the rest of the brothers.  
  
"How DARE you TOUCH my SISTER!" Fred seethed.  
  
"Oh…dear…" Hermione whispered.  
  
$$$  
  
"Guys, this is so magical! I can't believe that John asked me to the ball!" Sadie cried as she barged into the girl's dorms. Linwe, Ari, Lanna, and Lexi looked up.  
  
Ari rolled her eyes. "Sadie, you DO realize that he is your boyfriend and you guys automatically go together?" Sadie puffed out a wistful sigh and plopped down on her bed.  
  
"That is most certainly not true! Why just this morning Christopher Jacobs asked Millie Christenson to the ball and he's dating Britney Lawson!" Sadie exclaimed.  
  
"He did!? Did she accept?" Linwe shook with excitement due to the new gossip she had just heard.  
  
"She most certainly did! And just to make him jealous, Britney asked Aaron Brown! Girls don't even normally ask boys! But to even make it more interesting, he accepted!" Lanna squealed.  
  
"This is so wicked! I can't wait for the ball to see if anyone gets in a fight!" Lanna exclaimed.  
  
"Anyway, on a different topic…" Ari interrupted. Too much gossip always made her queasy. "Has anyone asked you guys to the dance yet? Lanna? Linwe? Lexi? Who are you guys going with?" Ari intruded.  
  
Lanna's eyes lit up. "James Landsman asked me to go with him! Were also meeting up this Saturday when we all go to Hogsmeade to figure out what were going as!"  
  
"Well, Brandon Tolle asked me just this morning! I was a little miffed that he waited for the Wednesday before we go costume shopping, but it's all good." Linwe announced, flipping her long curly hair over her shoulder in one swift movement.  
  
Lexi let out a long groan and flopped back onto her pillow. No one had asked her to the ball yet, and she was starting to get worried.  
  
$$$  
  
Skyler's POV-  
  
I thought this ball was just what I needed. A chance to talk to Lexi in private without Sadie and her friends breathing over her shoulder, but I was wrong. I'm with Alannah, and therefore she must be my date (that is not always so but I do not want to end up in the same position as Christopher Jacobs…)  
  
My feelings for Lexi have still been undecided. Part of me wants to take her in my arms and never let go, and another part wants to stay with Alannah and just stay friends with Lexi.  
  
It's hard to imagine that I have nightmares about that day in Hogsmeade. I can still see Joel Cooney's fingers running through Lexi's long, beautiful black hair in desire. I can see how much she enjoyed that kiss, and how much he took pleasure in her enjoyment.  
  
But I can never be with Lexi. For now I must accept what fate has to offer and let Joel take over her heart.  
  
(a/n: ok that was really bizarre but again I'm in an odd mood)  
  
$$$  
  
No POV-  
  
Lexi sat down at the Gryffindor across from Skyler and smiled.  
  
"Good evening! Why the long face?" She asked her friend. Skyler forced a smile and put down is fork.  
  
"Oh, no reason, just in thought." He replied. Lexi opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Good evening Alexis. How was your day?" Skyler rolled his eyes and shoved some mashed potatoes in his mouth. Joel could be such a loser sometimes.  
  
"Just as normal as usual, Joel." Lexi told him as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Would y-you mind if I asked you a question?" He stuttered. Lexi's heart immediately jumped into her throat and she put her fork down with a small clatter.  
  
"No, not at all."   
  
"Would you like to go to the Halloween ball with me?" He shifted nervously in his seat.  
  
Lexi's stomach twisted and turned due to the butterflies that were now going crazy. Skyler almost choked on his steak as he stared at Joel in horror.  
  
"I would love to! Why don't we meet after supper tomorrow, around 7:30, to discuss out costume arrangement?" Joel nodded in agreement.  
  
"That sounds lovely. See you tomorrow"   
  
$$$  
  
"Come on Lexi! Who are you going to the ball with?" Lanna cried. It was Saturday morning and everyone was frantically trying to get ready. One boy even hopped over the banister down into the common room he was in such a hurry.  
  
"Must you ask again?" Lexi moaned. She whipped a brush through her hair and charmed her hair into a French braid.  
  
"Yes! I must, until you tell me who exactly you are going with!" Lanna whimpered and stomped her foot on the floor like she was a five year old having a temper tantrum.  
  
"Oh alright. I'm going to the ball with Joel." She mumbled. Lanna squealed in excitement.  
  
"Joel Cooney? He is SUCH a hottie!" Lexi laughed and put on her sneakers. Today was a muggle clothing day for her apparently.  
  
"Anyway, we are meeting up around 11 to get our costumes. You and James are welcome to come with us, as long as you promise not to tell anyone about our costume." Lexi looked back and told the girl as she hurried down the spiral staircase to the red and gold common room.  
  
"Hey Lexi! You know what would be fun? Lets spy on Jamie today and see who he is going with!" Lanna whispered as they exited the common room through the portrait hole into the stone corridor.  
  
"I sincerely doubt that will be necessary." A cruel voice sounded behind them. Lexi turned around slowly, with her teeth gritted together.  
  
"Jamie, just bugger off. It's not like anyone would want to go to the ball with a snake like you." Jamie raised a blonde eyebrow and smirked.  
  
"Again, I doubt that. I, in fact, am going to the ball with Kara Blant. I think she's friends with Alannah Rivers, Thomas' skanky girlfriend." Lexi seethed in anger as she tried not to lash out on the boy.  
  
"I feel bad for the poor girl. Now, if you don't mind, I'm leaving. Come on Lanna." Lexi stalked off with Lanna right behind her.  
  
$$$  
  
Neville winced as Ginny dabbed at his forehead with a damp rag.  
  
"You boys should be ashamed of yourselves! How dare you hurt a member of the family!" Mrs. Weasley screeched. Neville tensed up at the volume of her voice as did everyone else sitting around in the living room.  
  
"Sorry mum. Sorry Neville." The boys muttered (a/n: I love that word! Mutter…mutter…mutter…he he…… ok ill stop.)  
  
"That's better. Now, Ron, apologize to your sister for punching her husband in the head." Mr. Weasley reprimanded his youngest son. Harry shook with laughter. Everyone knows that when you try to suppress a laugh, it never stops. You just keep laughing. Well, this was what was happening to Harry. Finally, he let out a big snort of laughter but covered his mouth quickly.  
  
Hermione glared and slapped him on the arm but then started to giggle at the look Harry gave her. George and Amber noticed this and soon they too began to hold in laughs for their dear lives. And wouldn't you know it, in about two minutes the whole Weasley "family" besides Mrs. Weasley was shaking in laugher but all too afraid to let it out.  
  
"Oh this is hopeless" Mrs. Weasley said in a huff and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
Once again it was a normal Weasley annual family dinner.  
  
$$$  
  
there ya go! Hope u like it!  
  
I know that there are 6 Weasley boys but if you read the 5th book you know what happens to Percy. 


	8. Save the Last Dance

Caution: SUCKY CHAPTER AHEAD. READ WITH EXTREME CAUTION.  
  
Thanks so much you guys for waiting, and PLEASE REVIEW! Ill love you forever!  
  
Chapter 8: Save the Last Dance  
  
"James, I'm sorry but I will not walk around the Great Hall in that!" Lanna exclaimed. Lanna's date, James, did not seem to be getting the hang of this.  
  
Lexi laughed and shook her head. As planned, she and Joel met up at 11 to go costume shopping. They had decided to shop with Lanna and her date James, but James didn't seem to be grasping the whole "theme costume" idea.  
  
Joel and Lexi walked aimlessly around the store, randomly looking at things. Once in a while they would pick up something but quickly loose interest. That was, until Joel ran over to a rack of clothes that looked kind of medieval.   
  
"Lexi, dear, you've read The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, that muggle book by Washington Irving, correct?" Joel asked quietly as he held up what seemed to be a suit of armor…made of plastic.  
  
Lexi's eyes lit up. Her mother had multiple copies of that book and she had read it many times.   
  
"Yes, I have. It's one of my favorites." Joel grabbed her hand and pulled her over to another costume rack. He pulled an off white gown down and held it up to Lexi with a smile. The dress had a corset type top that tied in the back and a large, fluffy bottom. It was all off-white with a single sparkling rose at the base of the top.  
  
"How about I go to the ball as Ichabod Crane and you go as Katrina Van Tassel." Joel suggested, running his fingers through his blonde hair. Lexi tilted her head to the right and grinned.  
  
"I would have never thought of that! Are you sure everyone will know who we are?" Joel smirked.  
  
"Of course! Sleepy Hollow is a very well known story in the wizarding world!" Lexi nodded and took the dress from Joel's hands.   
  
He reached forward and touched her hair gently.  
  
"You would look absolutely beautiful in that dress." Joel whispered. Lexi closed her eyes as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
They both pulled back only to hear Lanna yelling at James.  
  
"I don't care if you want me to go as a Playboy bunny! I'm not wearing that!" Joel laughed.  
  
"So what do you think? Do you want to go as that?" Joel questioned. Lexi thought for a moment.   
  
"Sure, why not. Let me try on the dress." She took it all in her arms and walked towards the dressing room.  
  
"Lanna, James, Lexi's trying on a dress. You want to see?" Lanna squealed and dragged James over to the dressing room, her hair flying out behind her.   
  
The three students stood directly outside the dressing room door while Lexi changed.   
  
As Lexi changed, she could hear Lanna and James still arguing. She pulled off her shirt, and touched her lips lightly. They were still tingling from the kiss she and Joel just shared. Shaking the thought out of her head, she stepped into the gown and pulled it up with little difficulty.   
  
"Oh, dear, Lanna, can you come in here?" Lexi opened the door a crack and Lanna ran in without hesitation.  
  
"Can you help me? This thing has a real corset, and I can't exactly do that by myself."  
  
After Lanna had tied the dress extremely tight, she stood back and admired the dress.  
  
"Oh, you look lovely!" Lexi twirled around in front of the full length mirror and nodded.  
  
"Ok, now take it off. You can't let him see you in it till that night!"  
  
Lexi sighed. "Oh alright."  
  
(a/n: wow, that part sucked…..really bad…..sorry bout that…)  
  
$$$  
  
"So, do you want blue carnations, or pink?" Hermione asked frantically. She and Ginny were trying to plan the baby shower, only to find out that Ginny couldn't make a decision for her life.  
  
"I don't even know why you're asking me! Shouldn't this be a surprise shower?" Ginny asked, stomping her foot on the floor. Hermione was about to pop from frustration.  
  
"Yes, it SHOULD be, but you said you wanted to help plan it!" Hermione cried, flipping through books upon books of flowers and decorations.  
  
"Oh…right" Ginny groaned. She plopped down in a chair and made a growling noise in her throat.  
  
"I don't even know if I'm having a boy or a girl yet, so how am I supposed to pick out anything?" Ginny exclaimed, tossing another book to the side.  
  
"I hate this!" She yelled. Hermione rolled her eyes as she pulled her frizzy brown hair into a ponytail.  
  
"I understand your pregnant and have mood swings, just try not to take it out on me please?"   
  
"Sorry" She mumbled.   
  
"Now, your mother will be here any minute, so ill quick put on some tea. Will you please make a decision about something? Anything?" Hermione pleaded. Turning around to ask what kind of tea she should make, she realized Ginny was already asleep on the baby book.  
  
$$$  
  
"Come on Neville! Think of the possibilities!" Ron cried, a devious smirk playing on his lips.  
  
"I don't know, guys" Neville wrapped his arms around himself and shivered. Harry laughed patted his friend on the back.  
  
"You mustn't be so worried! The baby will be fine!" Harry leaned back into the couch and let out a calm breath.  
  
"I know, but what if it's a screw up in school like I was? What if it turns out to be a squib? What if it's retarded?" Neville practically screamed, his face turning red in horror.  
  
Ron stifled a laugh. "I will say again, the baby will be fine! Now, I'll go put on a pot of tea. Harry, make sure he doesn't pass out?" Ron grinned.  
  
"I don't think I was even this nervous when I proposed to Ginny! That was so nerve racking!" Neville moaned. Harry immediately remembered the other night at the banquet. He remembered Jacob telling him to propose to Hermione, and she and Kathryn gushing about how he did it. His stomach began to flip and twist but he quickly suppressed them.  
  
"Sure thing" Harry reassured his friend, passing Neville a brown paper bag.  
  
"This is going to be a long 6 months…" Harry groaned. (A/n: yes I know a pregnancy lasts 9 months, but they didn't find out till she was 4 months in)  
  
$$$  
  
Lexi and Joel walked out of the store with smiles on their faces. Joel had found himself a simple black trench coat to wear over black pants and shirt.  
  
"I can't believe their still arguing over their costumes!" Joel laughed, taking Lexi's hand in his. She beam and laughed with him.   
  
"I know! Hopefully they'll agree on something in time for the ball." Lexi replied. She and Joel held hands and walked down the path.   
  
Lexi saw someone waving to her in the distance and squinted her eyes to see who exactly it was.  
  
"Lexi! Lexi!" She heard someone call. As the figure got closer she saw Sadie running towards her, dragging her boyfriend, John, behind her. Behind John was Skyler and Alannah, walking quickly to catch up with the ecstatic redhead.  
  
"Lexi!" Sadie called again, running up to her and embracing her in a full on hug. Lexi grinned and let go of Joel's hand to hug her best friend back, but Skyler had already seen their hand together.  
  
"Why hello! Have you all found your costumes yet?" Joel asked all the third years. Alannah lit up when she saw Joel and immediately replied to his question.  
  
"Skyler and I have! I would tell you but then it wouldn't be a surprise! I'm assuming you two are going together, judging by the fact that you two were walking together.  
  
Joel nodded. "Yes, we are. We just got finished with looking for our costumes actually." He told Alannah.  
  
"Have you all seen the new racing broom, the Slingshot 5000? It's amazing! Come and see!" Some random boy who seemed to be about their age cried. Many people in the area who had heard him, including Joel, Alannah, Sadie, and John, raced over to the store window for a look-see.   
  
Lexi and Skyler hung behind as to not get crushed by the accumulating masses.   
  
"You know, this new broom isn't that amazing. It's almost the exact prototype of the Firebolt Extreme, only with a different shape." Skyler turned towards his best friend. Lexi nodded and leaned her head on Skyler's shoulder.  
  
"You know, you and Alannah make a cute couple." She sighed as Skyler moved a piece of hair out of her face with a free hand.  
  
"Thanks, I guess." He replied. A small gust of wind twirled around the street and blew Skyler's brown curly hair into his face. Lexi looked up at him as he tried to get it out of his eye by blowing air up his face, but it wasn't working.  
  
Lexi laughed and gave him a sideways hug, her head still on his shoulder. She stood up straight as the crowd dispersed and their friends came back over to them.  
  
"Well, we better be going. We agreed to meet Linwe and her date at the pub for lunch and a butterbeer. See you later." Sadie told everyone. She, Alannah, and John walked off towards the pub but Skyler stayed behind.   
  
He turned towards Joel and Lexi, signaling he needed to talk to her. She looked up at Joel.  
  
"Go into the bookshop, I'll be there in a moment." He nodded cautiously and opened the door.  
  
Skyler made sure he was safely out of earshot and put a hand on Lexi's shoulder.  
  
"If you don't mind, save me a dance. Preferably a slow song, due to the fact I'm not a great upbeat dancer." Skyler grinned. Lexi beamed with laughter and nodded.  
  
"Of course I will. I'll see you later at dinner" She gave her friend a tight hug and left him standing in the street to go meet Joel in the store.  
  
$$$  
  
There ya go! Again, I know it sucked but I'm tired and its 11 at night.   
  
Next up: The Ball!  
  
PLEADE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Please!  
  
Eb1981 


	9. I've Got You

Well hello everyone! I hope you all like this chapter, cuz I have a feeling its going to be good!

Please please please review!

$$$

"Oh this is hopeless!" Sadie cried, tapping her head with her wand.

"You know, maybe you should try doing it the muggle way, if spells aren't working." Linwe suggested, pushing on her red boots. She and her date were going as Wonder Woman and Superman.

"I don't know how to do my hair the muggle way! The ball starts at 7, which is in two hours, and I don't even have my dress on yet!" Sadie held up her red hair off her neck and examined her hair up.

"Here, ill help. I'm used to doing my hair the muggle way. Spells never work for me either." Ari hurried over to Sadie and conjured up some hairpins and elastics.

Lexi pushed her hair behind her ears and carefully pulled her dress out of the makeshift garment bag.

"Lexi, you're going to the ball tonight with Joel Cooney, that fifth year Ravenclaw, right?" Ari asked ask she brushed back a piece of Sadie's hair. Lexi nodded as she laid her dress out on the bed.

"Hasn't he asked you to be his girlfriend yet?" Linwe wondered. Lexi's eyes shot up to Linwe in surprise.

"Wh-what?"

All four girls looked expectantly at the black haired girl.

"Well, has he?" Sadie blurted out. Lexi let her surprise seep out of her and she stood up straight and firm.

"No, he has not, and he wont any time soon." Lexi stalked over to the mirror.

"He has no reason to ask me to be his girlfriend." She whispered as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I don't know what boy you're talking about but I bet any boy would ask you out honey!" The mirror complimented Lexi.

"The mirror's right, Lex! If he hasn't yet I'm sure he will ask you tonight!" Lanna gushed, falling back on her bed with a sigh.

"Lanna, you're such a drama queen!" Sadie retorted. Lexi laughed as Lanna and Sadie began to bicker. She took out her wand and put her hair up half and half with curls.

"You know, that's saying something coming from someone who almost passed out because her boyfriend asked her to the Halloween Ball!" Lanna cried.

"Ladies! Ladies! Calm yourselves! Now, can I come in or are you guys not decent?" Someone called from outside of the door.

"Skyler! Hold on one second!" Sadie called, throwing a robe to Lexi who was walking around in her dressing gown. She quickly threw it on as Lanna opened the door.

"Sorry to barge in, just wanted to see how everyone was doing." Skyler replied, coming into the girl's dorms with his hair still dripping wet from his shower.

"Hey, Skyler. What time are you picking up Alannah?" Lexi asked as she pulled down her eyelid to put on her eyeliner.

"Ill pick her up at 7. You don't want to be there early. There's nothing to do until 7:30 anyway." Skyler walked over to Lexi's bed and stared blankly down at her dress.

"Lexi, is this yours?" Skyler pointed down at the dress and looked at her.

She set down her eyeliner pencil and walked over to him and the dress.

"Yes, it is. Try not to drip your hair on it please?" She kidded, talking about his still soaking wet hair. He laughed and put his hand on the dress to feel the material.

"It's gorgeous, but I bet it looks even better on you." He smiled at her. Lexi rolled her eyes and swatted at his arm.

"Oh please. Stop lying" She laughed. Lexi and Skyler were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't notice all the other girls in the room staring at them in amusement.

Suddenly Lanna broke out in a loud cough that sounded strangely like "flirt".

Skyler raised an eyebrow at her before heading towards the door.

"See you guys later. Oh, Lexi, remember what I asked you in Hogsmeade?" Skyler turned around n the doorway. Lexi grinned.

"How could I forget?" Linwe shut the door behind the retreating Skyler and went in the bathroom to change.

"I guess I better get my costume on, huh?" Ari asked as she put one of the final pins in Sadie's hair.

"You know, this is the perfect hair-do for Satine! It's just like the elephant scene!" Sadie squealed.

"You want to talk about elephants? Look at me!" Linwe came out of the bathroom looking like a very depressed Wonder Woman.

"I can't wait to see everyone else's costumes." Ari laughed.

Lexi sighed as she walked arm in arm towards the Great Hall with a very happy Joel.

She grinned as they walked through the large, wooden French doors.

The Hall was decorated with floating candles and pumpkins and there were food tables on the side filled with pumpkin juice and piles of candy. There were Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Pumpkin Pastries, Canary Creams, Lemon Drops, and many other candies.

"You must be proud of yourself." Joel leaned over and whispered in her ear. Lexi gave him a strange look.

"And why would I be proud of myself?" She and Joel walked over to one of the circular tables and joined Sadie and John.

"Because almost every guy in this room has looked at you in amazement and every girl in has looked at you in jealousy." Sadie nodded.

"He's right you know."

Before Joel could put in another word, there was a loud voice clearing its throat up on stage. Everyone looked over to see a smiling headmaster.

"Welcome, all of you, to the annual Halloween Ball. I hope you all enjoy yourselves and have a lovely evening. Also, I would like to introduce tonight's band, the Rouge Bludgers!" Lexi almost fell out of her seat in shock.

"Are you alright?" John asked her while Joel raised her an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm fine, but I know that band! They played at my birthday party!" She squealed.

"Our opening song for the evening will be "You Put a Spell on Me". Hope you like it." The lead singer said into the microphone.

"Lexi, would you like to dance?"

"Id love to"

$$$

Lexi laughed as she looked over and saw Jamie and Kara fighting with each other.

She and Joel had been dancing for a while amongst many other students on the dance floor.

"Do you want some pumpkin juice?" Joel asked her as she spun around.

"Sure, ill go talk to Linwe and Brandon." She began to make her way off the dance floor but someone grabber her hand. She turned around to see a smiling Skyler.

"Skyler! Are you having fun?" She asked as she stepped off the dance floor.

"Yeah, its alright. Do you want to dance?" He held out his hand to her. She looked around for Joel to see him chatting it up with Skyler's date, Alannah.

"Sure!" She put her hand in his and walked out onto the floor just ask a slow song came on.

"This is a song that we did not write. It's a muggle song, and I hope we do the original justice."

_"Watching every motion, in my foolish lover's game" _

Lexi wrapped her arms around Skyler's neck and smiled.

"You know, this is one of my favorite songs." She sighed.

_"On this endless ocean, finally lovers know no shame"_

"Can I ask you a question?" Skyler whispered, his eyes clouding over. Lexi looked at him with concern and nodded.

_"Turning and returning to some secret place inside. Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say, My love"_

"What do you think of Alannah?" Skyler asked as she put her head on his shoulder. Lexi sighed and fused her eyebrows together.

"I don't know. I think she's not as…what's the word? In-depth as you are…maybe that's it."

_"Take my breath away"_

"I know, that's what I've been thinking about. She hates books, she hates…she hates a lot of things I could never hate."

_"Take my breath away"_

"I think I might break up with her." Skyler tightened his left arm around her waist.

"Well, why think any longer? Just do it!" Someone screamed behind Skyler. Both he and Lexi jumped and turned towards the voice.

There was Alannah and Joel, both fuming with anger.

(A/N: ok, this scene might get a little confusing flipping back and forth between girls and boys but you'll get it. Also, if you cant handle curse words, such as the "f-word", skip this scene.)

"Who do you think you are, Granger?" Alannah stepped right up to Lexi and shoved her.

Lexi gasped and straightened up tall. What she didn't know was that Alannah was just distracting her…

"So, Thomas, why are you moving in on my girl?" Joel glared daggers down at Skyler. If looks could kill, both boys would be dead.

People began to back up and form a circle around the blossoming fight.

"First of all, she is NOT your girl! Second, I am NOT moving in on her! We're FRIENDS!" Skyler yelled.

"You know what? I'm not going to fight. This is stupid, and I don't need to deal with this." Lexi threw her hands up in the air and turned around to walk off.

She didn't get very far though.

Next thing she knew, she was on the ground, under Alannah, who was yanking on her hair.

"You stupid bitch! No one walks away from me!" She screamed.

"Get off of me!" Lexi screamed as she elbowed Alannah in the stomach.

By now the band had stopped playing, and the teachers were all standing nervously around them trying to think of something to do without hurting anyone.

"Friends or not, you were making a pass at her!" Joel growled.

"I was not! We were just slow dancing! You don't even deserve Lexi if you are going to act like this!" Skyler yelled. Joel's eyes flashed and he stepped forward. In a second Skyler was down on the ground suffering from the blow of Joel's fist.

"How dare you!" Skyler jumped up and punched Joel in the ribs.

"You whore, get the fuck up!" Alannah kicked Lexi after shoving her to the ground. Lexi stumbled back up to her feet and dabbed at her nose, wiping away the blood.

"I don't know about you, but I am no whore!" Lexi screamed and jumped on Alannah, tackling her to the ground.

"Fermenzio!" A man yelled above the screaming. All of a sudden, the four students were frozen in mid air, and then planted firmly on the ground all in a line, facing the headmaster.

"How dare you interrupt the Ball like this? This behavior has been unacceptable!" Lexi's eyes began to well up with tears. Not just because her arm was in extreme pain, but also because Joel had hurt Skyler, just because she was dancing with him.

"I'm sorry headmaster." Lexi whispered. Not many people heard her, but Dumbledore did.

"You are forgiven Miss Granger. The rest of you also need to apologize. Not just to me, but to all the students here, the band, and your other teachers! Now, you four, go back to your dorms. I will see you all in the morning."

Lexi let one tear drop fall to the floor as she walked through the doors with Skyler, Alannah, and Joel.

"Lexi, can I talk to you?" Joel asked quietly as they walked down the silent corridor. Lexi let out a loud sigh and stopped walking.

"Fine, you go ahead back to the dorm." She told Skyler as he went to stay back with her. He lingered hesitantly but walked on.

Lexi turned to Joel when they were out of ear shot and glared at him.

"How dare you do that to me? All I was doing was dancing with my best friend." Lexi whispered. There really was no reason to whisper, but she did all the same, for fear she would scream.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I just got jealous. I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me?" Lexi turned her head from him.

"Please? You mean so much to me, and I never wanted to mess things up." She turned her head back to see him kneeling on the hard stone, looking up at her with pleading eyes.

"Ok, just don't do it again." She whispered to him. A smile exploded over his face and he got up and hugged her tight.

"All I ask is that you don't speak to Skyler again." He whispered in her ear.

Lexi's eyes immediately shot open and she shoved him away from her.

"What's wrong?" Joel asked innocently. Lexi let out a short laugh.

"What's wrong? What's wrong!? You just asked me to stop speaking to my best friend!" Hot tears began to prick at the edge of her eyes. Joel walked forward and started to wrap his arms around her.

"Lexi, hon, it's not too much to a-" but he was cut short by Lexi shoving him into the wall.

"Don't even try to touch me, you jackass!" She screamed at him, tears now freely flowing. Joel pushed himself off the wall and glared at her.

"How dare you push me." He whispered with malice. His eyes flashed with anger as he stalked over to the sobbing girl.

"You bitch." Joel growled, raising his hand to hit Lexi. He came down with all his strength but was stopped mid air.

Lexi opened her wet eyes to see Skyler, standing behind Joel, grasping his hand and pulling him backward.

"Didn't your mother every teach you not to hit a woman?" Skyler retorted, right before he punched Joel square in the face, knocking him out.

As the blonde crashed to the ground, Lexi collapsed too. Skyler was immediately at her side.

"Are you alright? Did he hit you before?" Skyler moved her hair out of her eyes. She shook her head no.

"Can you walk?" Skyler took her hand in his. Lexi showed signs of trying to move her body, but she couldn't.

"Ok, hang on." Skyler told her as he scooped her up in his arms.

"You'll be fine, I've got you."

$$$

Ahhh! That was amazing! I'm very proud of myself! PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me how it was!

Oh, and if you caught the note before, it was a false alarm. All I needed to do was reboot my computer :D

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Haven't Even Thought About It

Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait but ff.n was down and it wouldn't let me log in. I hope you like this chapter, it has some BIG REVELATIONS in it! Woop woop!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept Lexi, Skyler, Sadie, Joel, Jamie, Ben, Alannah, and any other people u don recognize…accept Linwe, Ari, and Lanna who belong to the people who suggested them to me.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Here we go!  
  
$$$  
  
Skyler hugged Lexi as he set her down on her bed.  
  
"You know, ill protect you from Joel. If he tries to hurt you again he wont live to tell the tale to his sick friends. Promise me you'll watch your back?" Lexi smiled and nodded. Skyler sat down next to her on her best and patted her hand.  
  
"You're a best friend a girl could ask for." She whispered. Skyler's stomach seemed to drop 30 feet. Friend? He forced a smile as Lexi pushed herself up onto her elbows.  
  
"Thank you so much." Skyler felt another pang at his heart. Even if she thought of him as a friend, he needed to know if there was even a remote chance of something more. He had never felt this way before in his life, and it scared him. At first he didn't want to accept it, but his heart made him.   
  
He finally realized he was staring at Lexi who had a concerned but tired look in her eyes.  
  
"Skyler? Is something wrong? You know you-" He stopped her mid sentence and gently lowered his lips to hers. Lexi suddenly went rigid and her eyed widened but she quickly relaxed and began enjoying the kiss. Her best friend was kissing her…and she liked it.  
  
He pulled back soon after Lexi began to kiss him back. She regulated her breathing again and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have-" But Lexi didn't give him a chance to make up an excuse and pulled him to her again. She might have been out of line, but she didn't care. She needed to feel his lips on hers again. Her mind was screaming at her that this was wrong, but her heart was screaming that it was right.  
  
Skyler was surprised that she didn't react the way he pictured. Instead, she kissed him again!   
  
Lexi sat up on the bed so her hands could go up around Skyler's neck. He noticed this and began to deepen the kiss. He slightly smiled against her lips as she began playing with his hair at the nape of his neck.  
  
His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her more towards him as her tongue pleaded for entrance into his mouth.  
  
"Hey, Lexi, how-" Skyler and Lexi flew apart causing Skyler to fall onto the floor on his bum.  
  
They looked up to see a very surprised Ari, Linwe, and Lanna standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hey guys, how's-" Sadie walked up behind them to see a very stiff Skyler and Lexi searching for explanations.   
  
"Did we interrupt anything?" Lanna grinned. Skyler jumped in.  
  
"No, not at all! I'll…just be leaving now." He glanced at Lexi and ran out through the group of girls at the door.  
  
"What was going on here? And why did we pass an unconscious Joel Cooney in the corridor?" Sadie asked as she made her way over to her bed.  
  
Lexi shook her head signaling she didn't want to talk about it and stripped her dress and shoes off.  
  
Without brushing her teeth or anything she just shut the bed curtains and drifted off into a Skyler filled dream world.

(A/N: that was the worst kissing scene ive ever written...)  
&&&  
  
"Oy, Harry!" Oliver Wood called over the loud music as he came in the door dripping wet from the rain. Harry turned and grinned.  
  
"Wood!" Harry walked over and shook hands with his teammate.   
  
"How's the party going?" Oliver asked, gesturing to the 70 or so people around his house eating, dancing, and having fun.   
  
"It's awesome! I'm just glad I found a way to shut her up!" Harry replied, gesturing to the painting of Mrs. Black who now had a black box over her with a silencing charm on it.  
  
"I'm glad too! Where's Hermione?" Oliver and Harry walked through the living room to the bar to get some drinks.  
  
"She's off talking with Ginny and Padma somewhere." Harry said as he handed Wood a beer.  
  
"Harry!" Someone called. He looked over to see Hermione and Ginny making their way through the crowd over to them.  
  
"This party is awesome! I'm so glad we found an excuse to have a big blowout! Who knew it would be you guys winning that game against Ireland!" Ginny smirked.  
  
"Well, you know, it was a tough game. Anyway, Harry, when's the wedding?" Oliver said with a grin, gesturing to Hermione.   
  
Hermione's eyes widened a bit as did Harry's. Ginny started to give Wood the "cut it out" signal but Harry let out a reply.  
  
"Haven't even thought about it. Don't plan on it." Harry winced inwardly at his reply. Those weren't his feeling's at all, but they came out all the same. When he looked over at Hermione to see her reaction, she was gone.  
  
&&&  
  
"Hermione! Hermione! Mione, where are you!" Harry called as he rushed through the house. Someone pointed to the front door as it closed.  
  
Harry practically flew to the door and flung it open, only to see Hermione running down to the Knight Bus station. Normally that route wouldn't make sense but for the party there was a magical barrier put up to prevent anyone from flooing in or out or apparating in or out.  
  
"Hermione! Wait!" Harry called as he ran out into the rain without a coat on. Hermione stopped for a moment but then continued to walk.  
  
"Hermione! Stop!" Harry stopped in the middle of the street and flung is hands to his side.  
  
He saw Hermione stop short in her path and twirl around, obviously mad.  
  
"What!" She screamed. Harry, surprised that she stopped, ran up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"What's wrong! Why are you leaving!" He exclaimed. He could see some tears streaming down her face amongst the heavily falling rain.  
  
Harry was now dripping wet and his hair was plastered to his forehead.  
  
"Because I can't be around someone who doesn't want the same future as I do!" She turned around and began to walk off again.  
  
Harry hurried forward and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Let me go!" She screamed stomping her foot.  
  
"No! Not until you let me explain!" Hermione wiped her eyes and then crossed her arms haughtily.  
  
"Listen. I don't know why I said I didn't want to get married! It just escaped my mouth. I do want to get married! I just don't know if I'm ready! Do you believe me?" He looked into Hermione's eyes, silently hoping a car wouldn't come up and run them over. Her eyes turned soft but then turned cold and hard again.  
  
"Ill talk to you tomorrow." She whispered and walked off to the station. She held her and up in the air and in a few second was on the bus heading for her own house.  
  
She left Harry. Right there in the middle of the street.  
  
He bowed his head and turned back for home, set on getting Hermione back.  
  
$$$  
  
Hey! This was a little short, I know, but I already have the next chapter started!  
  
Oh, I NEED YOUR HELP!  
  
Which is better? Red roses or white! I still cant decide!


	11. A Perfect Proposal

Hey everyone! Quick update! Woop!

$$$

Hermione woke up with her head on a slightly wet pillow. Mostly from when she cried herself to sleep the night before.

All she could think about was Harry. Hermione believed that when she began this relationship that she would eventually get married to Harry, even though it wasn't at the front of her mind.

Deciding to get some breakfast, she sat up slowly, trying not to give herself a headache. She looked around her room and was immediately confused.

All over her bed…her floor…her dresser…her vanity…were white rose petals. She leaned over in her bed to get a good look into the hallway, only to see more rose petals, trailing down the staircase.

Hermione got out of bed and was consumed with the flowery smell. She shivered and looked down to see that she was wearing her wet clothes form the night before. She decided to put on some bed shorts and a large tee.

She reached into her drawer and pulled out a shirt only to realize it was one of Harry's PU shirts. Not caring, she pulled it over her head.

At the moment her mind was reeling. She looked around again at the rose petals. What was all this for?

Hermione stepped out of her bedroom and looked down the staircase. The floor downstairs was also littered with a sea of white.

"What the-" Hermione wondered out loud as she walked down the stairs, trying not to step on too many petals.

She stood at the foot of the stairs only to see her living room a sea of flowers. All on the couches, the mantelpiece, the end tables, the floor, on the lamp…everywhere were white rose petals.

Looking to her right, She saw 6 bouquets of white roses all set in a small circle on the kitchen table.

Fusing her eyebrows together, she walked over and picked up one of the bouquets. She looked inside the card.

"Look in bouquet number two." Hermione raised an eyebrow and saw that the bouquet she had in her hand was bouquet number 5.

"What ever" She sighed and walked slowly around the table and picked up number 2.

"Now turn around." It said. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned around, only to find her raven-haired love standing in front of her with a small velvet black box held up.

"Morning, love." Hermione just stared wide eyed at the box.

"Harry! What are you doing here? Shouldn't-"

"Mione, stop." He held a finger up to her pink lips to silence her. He smiled at her and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat as Harry began to get down on one knee on the floor in front of her.

"Hermione, I've loved you ever since we were 16, and I never want to stop. You have always been the only woman for me, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Harry looked up with hopeful eyes to his beautiful, brown-eyed girlfriend.

All Hermione could do to keep herself alive was breathe deeply and not pass out. Sucking in a deep breath she voiced her long awaited reply.

"Of- of course I'll marry you!" She laughed as she got down on the floor with her newly appointed fiancé.  All Harry could do was laugh. He wasn't sure why he was laughing though. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger.

Hermione examined it and then wrapped her arms around Harry and kissed him straight on the lips, still both of them kneeling on the floor.

"I love you so much." He whispered as she hugged him again.

$$$

"What's that, Lexi?" Linwe asked as she took a bite of her pancakes. Lanna, Ari, Skyler, and Sadie all perked up and tried to get a good look at the letter.

"It's a letter from mum." Lexi smiled and read to herself.

_Dearest Lexi,_

_     I have some wonderful news for you! Harry and I are getting married! Isn't that wonderful? I hope that you will write back as soon as possible to tell me how you feel._

_     Dear, you are getting the best father in the world. Oh, and don't forget you are going to be my junior bridesmaid! I was thinking about maybe having the wedding next December, but I still have to talk to Harry about it._

_     Sorry to cut you short, but I have to make my way over to the Weasley's make the announcement._

_Love From,_

_Mom_

Lexi gasped. "Mum and Harry are getting married!" Lexi cried with joy.

"Really! Oh this is wonderful!" Sadie exclaimed. She then leaned over and whispered in Lexi's ear.

"You know ill be there. Dad will probably be his best man." Lexi nodded and smiled.

"I cant believe this! I always hoped they would, but I never thought it would happen now!"

"Don't you think dear old boy-who-lived is a little late? You're supposed to marry someone because their pregnant _before_ they have the child." Someone sneered behind her. She rolled her eyes and turned around only to find Jamie Soltis, flanked by his two cronies.

"Why don't you just leave me alone and inflate you're big ego somewhere else?" Lanna butted in.

"Ooh, I'm hurt Bryant." Lexi groaned and stood up. She turned around and stood straight in front of Jamie with a glare on her face.

"I'm not dealing with you anymore. I'm sick and tired of you tormenting me. I did nothing to you, accept _dump you_. Now, If your big "manly ego" can't handle that, then I suggest you leave me alone." She hissed.

"Burn!" A random Gryffindor called.

Lexi gave him a final glare and stomped off with her books. Skyler took a last bite of his eggs and got up.

"I have to go. I-uh- want to get some library time in before class." He told the girls and ran off after Lexi.

The girls looked at his retreating back then looked at each other with identical grins.

$$$

"Lexi, wait up!" Skyler called. The black haired girl stopped and turned to face her out of breath classmate. He came within 5 inches of her and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking into her eyes, searching for the truth. Lexi looked down to her feet and nodded.

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind today." She looked back up at him and forced a smile. Skyler, being a little taller than her, lifted her chin up so he didn't have to look down as much. He bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Maybe we should get to class. We can talk on the way there." Lexi nodded and they both turned to make their way to double Herbology (a/n: did I spell that right?) with Hufflepuff.

"You know, if you want to forget what happened last night, I understand" Skyler broke the silence as they walked out of the large entrance doors. Lexi immediately looked up at him. He looked back down at her, the butterfly's in his stomach acting as though they were fighting a war with each other.

"I-I don't know. I don't want to forget it, I just don't know how to act about it." Lexi hugged her books to herself and looked at the slowly browning grass.

"I get it. Just promise me that you wont try to avoid me." His voice became unsteady, like he was afraid of what Lexi would say.

"I promise"

$$$

"So, what do you think?" A male voice carried across the lunch table.

"I think its brilliant, Joel! Who would ever expect a 13 year old Gryffindor to get pregnant by her best friend?"

"You're so wicked, Alannah! That's what I love about you."

$$$

Oh yeah, big twist! To tell you the truth, the last part came out of my brain and out my hands! It never made its way to my plans!

PLEASE REVIEW! Why do I even ask anymore?


	12. Knocked Up

Hey guys. Sorry I took a while to update, I just didn't know where to start.

Hope you like it

$$$

Lexi walked into the Great Hall with a smile on her face. A smile that soon disappeared.

Every pair of eyes was on her, boring into her soul. She looked up for her friends, but only saw Lanna with a troubled look on her face, staring into her eggs.

With every step sounding like a cave troll on plywood, she stiffly crept over to Lanna and sat down across from her.

"What's going on?" She whispered as quietly as she could to her housemate. Lanna looked up. She looked like she was going to whisper back but then she winked.

"Ok, everyone! Shows over! Stop staring!" She yelled across the hall to the thousand-some students.

Lexi jumped about 3 feet out of her skin and looked at her friend in wonder.

"Sorry, had to do it. Now eat quick, we need to talk in the dorm. Lexi nodded as she looked around the Hall, noticing a few students whispering, looking at her, and then whispering again. Lexi picked up her fork, and just about as she was going to take a bite of her sausage, a 4th year boy with black hair and brown eyes she knew as Connor Austin scooted over next to her.

"So, Granger, is it true that Thomas knocked you up?" He then cracked up laughing as all his friends reprimanded him and pulled him back. Lexi stared at him with eyes that could easily have popped out of her head.

"What?" She meant to yell it, but it only came out as a choked up whisper.

"Lex, I'm sorry, I wanted to ask you in private." Lexi whipped her head back to Lanna.

"Ask me what?" She shrieked. Lanna swallowed and set her fork down. She put her elbows on the table and leaned forward a bit.

"Are you pregnant with Skyler's baby?"

$$$

"We're getting married!" Hermione laughed in joy as all of the Weasley's sprung up from the table and rushed to hug the girl who was considered a part of the family.

"Have you picked a date?" Mrs. Weasley inquired once everyone had settled back down to the dinner table. Hermione looked to Harry then back to Molly.

"No, we haven't. We were thinking about next December, maybe on Christmas, but we haven't given it loads of thought yet." Harry put a proud arm around his fiancée and kissed her on the cheek.

It had been almost two weeks since he had proposed, and things were going magnificently. Just the night before they had informed Hermione's parents, and had also informed them that until all of the essential people knew about their engagement, they were keeping it on the DL. They didn't want anyone important finding out the wrong way…like in the Daily Prophet, or Witch Weekly.

Hermione and Harry were going to wait a while longer to tell everyone as not to steal the light from Ginny's up and coming baby shower, but it was so hard to keep, considering Hermione refused to take off her ring.

Ginny didn't mind though. It seemed to keep her mind off the nervousness of the shower, the baby, and her most voiced worry- "getting as fat as Harry's blown up Aunt Marge".

(A/n: its November, and Ginny's shower is in December)

$$$

"Harry, we are not going to get Ginny's baby a toy from 3W!" Hermione exclaimed. The couple were shopping for Ginny's shower, but Harry dragged her into the local joke shop.

"Fine, but at least let me get something." Harry didn't even look at her as he roamed the New Products shelf. Hermione looked down at her left hand and sighed.

::some time later:::

"Ok, I'm ready to go!" Hermione turned around from her conversation with Dean Thomas, who just so happened to be picking up a few things for his nephew, to look at Harry.

"Merlin, finally" She rolled her eyes and looked at Dean with a smile. Dean looked over at Harry who was walking over to them.

"Yo, Potter, haven't seen you in a while. How's Puddlemere?" Harry handed Hermione his bag and Dean patted him on the back.

"Why are you handing this to me!?" Hermione cried, shoving the bag back in his face. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Because, you took all my other bags from me, and I figured you would take this one from me. I was trying to save you the muscle strength." Dean let out a laugh.

"Hermione, thanks for offering you're daughter to baby-sit when she gets back from Hogwarts. I really wanted a chance to go to this company Christmas party, and I didn't feel like bringing a two year old boy with me.

"Oh, that's alright. It will keep her busy." Dean waved goodbye and walked out of the store.

"Well, now what?" Harry asked his fiancé.

"Now, we go to Madam Malkin's Baby ware." Hermione told the black haired man as she dragged him by the arm out of the store.

::10 or so few minutes later::

"How about this for the baby?" Harry asked Hermione as he held up a frilly red dress.

"Harry, dear, what color hair will the baby most likely have? Red does not go with pink at all. We want a baby not a tomato." Hermione told him as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Harry shrugged and walked over to the strollers.

"Here, hold this. We can get her this and a cute little outfit." Hermione walked across the store and shoved a box into Harry's empty arms. He looked down in horror.

"What the _hell_ is this?' He cried, making the sales lady behind the blue and pink desk (which by the way looked like a pile of blocks) look at him in annoyance.

"A breast pump, dear. Why are you so shocked?" Hermione looked at him with a little bit of concern.

"A _what_ pump? For_ Ginny_? _What_ the-" Hermione put a hand over his mouth.

"Harry Potter, control yourself." Hermione removed her hand and stomped over to one of the clothing racks.

She picked up a yellow outfit that had the snaps so u can change the diaper. It had little blocks on the chest that rearranged into different "structures" every 5 minutes.

"How about this?"

"Fine, fine. But what is a breast pump?"

$$$

"They're saying _what_?" Skyler practically screamed. Random students in the common room turned to see what the commotion was about.

"They're saying _what_?" Skyler said about 20x quieter. Lexi shook her head with her face in her hands. She was sitting on a couch bent over with her hair falling over her head so you couldn't see her.

Skyler shifted on the coffee table in front of her and ran his hand through his brown curls in nervousness.

"Where the hell would anyone get that from? None of your friends said anything about after the dance, did they?" His blue eyes begged for an answer from Lexi. Lexi looked up at him with red, puffy eyes that had obviously shed many tears in the past hour.

"All they said was that they passed Joel-oh…oh no…" Lexi jumped up off the couch. She looked down at Skyler who was also beginning to get it.

"You don't think…Joel?" Skyler jumped up onto the couch and over the back.

"We need to find my brother. Now."

$$$

Yeah, it wasn't too great, and it was a little short, but this chapter had me stumped for a while.

Up Next: The baby shower, Lexi and Skyler confront Joel, and will Harry every find out what a breast pump is?

Pleas review and tell me what I can improve on, and tell me what you like!


	13. Quality Time

Hello! I'm really excited to get to chapter 15 (special stuffs a-comin!), so I'm going to probably be blowing past these next two chapters in the next two weeks!

$$$

"Password?" A strange old man in a portrait asked them. Skyler stomped his foot on the ground and looked at Lexi. Looking back at him, she shrugged.

"Well, we don't exactly know the password. Can just you get Ben Thomas for us?" The man glared at the raven haired third year and left his portrait in a huff.

In about 2 minutes, the portrait opened and Ben walked out.

"Sky? What do you need? Oh, hey Lexi…" He said warily, eyeing her.

"Ben! It's not true! And we think Joel started the rumor." Skyler blurted everything out quickly so Ben didn't go off on him for supposedly impregnating a fellow Hogwarts student.

Ben's brown eyes widened considerably and he pulled the two out of the doorway.

"Joel Cooney? Why would he do that?"

"You were at the Halloween Ball, weren't you?" Lexi crossed her arms to keep them from flying about and looking for a certain blonde haired jerk named Joel.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Ben looked up to see Joel and Alannah walking out of the portrait entrance, looking very smug.

"Why I ought to-" but Skyler was cut off by Lexi and Ben grabbing a hold of each of his arms.

"What's the matter, Thomas? Standing up for your booty call?" Joel smirked. A snort of laughter came from Ben, but he immediately regained composure.

"Something funny, Ben?" Alannah's smooth voice cut into the tension, but doing nothing to relieve it.

"No, I just find all the hypocrisy quite amusing." Ben replied. Joel glared, but turned back to the third years.

"So, I guess you two heard the rumors?" Alannah fluffed her hair as she talked.

"You stupid bitch, how could you?" Lexi glared, walking straight up to the Hufflepuff.

"How could I? You're the one who stole my boyfriend. Plain and simple."

Lexi let out a shriek of laughter. "I stole nothing! You're the one who couldn't keep a hold of him." Lexi knew that she wasn't dating Skyler, but she knew it would get under her enemy's skin. Before she could think anything else, she got a sharp pain across her face, and had her wand out and ready, pressed up in the center of Alannah's forehead.

"Don't touch me. Save all your strength to defend yourself against Joel." She told the fifth year, referring to after the dance when Joel made to hit her.

"Now, I suggest you two leave them alone, or next time we speak, it will be the last time you ever do." Ben pulled Lexi back and stood in front of them.

"Is that a threat?" Joel asked, glaring violently.

"Most definitely."

$$$

"I can't wait for the baby shower!" Sadie cried. "I'm going to be getting another cousin! Merlin knows I have enough, though." Lexi smiled as she sat on her crimson and gold bed with Sadie, flipping through the latest edition of Teen Witch and reading their newly arrived letters.

"I know, this will be great! Too bad I have to baby-sit for Mr. Thomas." Lexi told Sadie. "Not Skyler and Ben's dad. Dean Thomas, a school friend of my mom and Harry" She added due to the fact Sadie had a very surprised look on her face.

"Are you every going to start calling him Dad? Even though you're parents aren't married yet, he's still you're dad." Sadie told her, closing the magazine. Lexi sighed and flopped back on her pillow, her black hair flying every which way.

"I did once, but I just keep forgetting. Oh! That reminds me! Mum and Harry are getting married!" Lexi sat back up and squealed with her best friend.

"This is going to be so amazing! And it's even more amazing that you'll be there!" Lexi hopped off her bed and grabbed the pitcher of water off the duvet.

"Oh, I know! But about Aunt Ginny's baby shower, well get to see each other there too!" Lexi turned around and downed the glass of water.

"Sade, were pretty much going to see each other every day of Christmas break." Lexi and Sadie both made their way over to the door and went down into the common room.

When they were at the top of the steps when they heard Skyler, obviously miffed, talking to someone in the fireplace.

"Mom, that's not fair!"

"Not everything is always fair, dear. I know that you wanted to come with me and your father to Barcelona for Christmas, but it just isn't going to work."

"Mom, if it's not going to work, why is Ben going?" Skyler raised his voice a level higher.

Sadie and Lexi, still on the top of the stairs, looked at each other curiously. Sadie gave her friend a pat on the back and left her to listen by herself.

"Because, dear, Ben has another place to stay."

"You know what, I'm glad I'm not going with you guys! Oh, and frankly, you suck!" Lexi jumped in surprise at Skyler when he told his parents that they in fact, 'sucked'.

"I love you anyway. Goodbye." Skyler rolled his eyes at his mothers comment and stood up to leave. Turning around, he saw Lexi at the top of the stairs, looking at him with sad eyes.

"Oh, sorry, I was just on my way down." Lexi said nervously, creeping down the stairs and not looking her friend in the eyes.

"How much did you hear?" Skyler asked her as he cut her off at the bottom of the stairs. Lexi looked up into his eyes.

"You can come stay at my house for Christmas break. I know my parents won't mind." Lexi grabbed his arm and led him over to the couch.

"I'll be fine. I'll just stay here. No bother." Skyler sat down next to Lexi never taking his eyes off of her.

"Skyler, I insist. No one deserves to stay in a lonely common room for the holidays. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Skyler smiled and nodded. "Alright, I will. But just so you know, you don't have to get me anything." Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do. Now, let me write my parents and tell them you're coming, and to tell the Weasley's to set an extra table setting for dinner. Oh, and while I'm at the baby shower for Sadie's Aunt Ginny, you get to spend some quality time with Harry."

"Smashing."

$$$

_Dearest Mum and Harry,_

_Cant wait to see you both on the 22nd when we all come home for holiday. I do have some news for you both that I hope you won't mind hearing. Skyler Thomas (no relation to Dean…), who is a friend of mine and Sadie's, needs a place to stay over holiday, and I offered him our house. I hope you don't mind. I even told him that while mum and I are at the baby shower, he can spend some quality time with Harry (muahaha)! If you have any objections, too bad (I'm just kidding), but let me know soon._

_Love from,_

_Lexi_

$$$

Well, how was it? If you guys review, ill give you a cookie! OR BETTER YET,

**I need you all to give me characters!!!!!!!!!! **I need some (woman!!!) friends from work and other people to have at the baby shower (that means grown ups, and like a few kids who belong to these grown ups). I NEED:

_Name:_

_Where Ginny knows them from:_

_Looks and Characteristics:_

And if you don't mind, I might need to change where she knows them from.  Also, please give my some children too! (even if u already gave me a parent)

_Name:_

_Parents that Ginny knows:_

_Looks and Char.:_

**Please place these characters in reviews, NOT EMAILS! I delete any and all emails from people I don't know!! (for safety)**

Thank you so much! Please review!


	14. In The Guest Room

Hey! Fast update! I'm still looking for more characters, so either look at the end of chapter 13, or look at the bottom of this chapter.

$$$

"All Aboard!" The conductor of the Hogwarts Express called.

"Let's go, guys!" Sadie called to Lexi and Skyler as she ran to the train and hopped into the doorway of the bright red school train.

Jumping out of the black carriage, Lexi and Skyler made a run for it. With suitcases in hand, flying about, they sprinted their way to the train and jumped in.

On their way in, they crashed into Sadie and ended up a big pile on the floor in the massive corridor.

"Plfft. Plfft." Lexi looked up to see Skyler trying to get Sadie's bright red hair out of his mouth. Lexi laughed and rolled over.

"You know, I'm quite comfortable here. I say we spend the duration of the way home here!" Sadie laughed at Lexi's comment and pulled her hair from Skyler, who seemed to be almost choking on her hair by now.

"I say not. Let's see if we can find an empty cabin." Sadie suggested as the three of them pulled themselves up off the floor.

The whistle blew and the train began to move.

After many completely full cabins, they finally found one that had Sadie's younger sister, Audrey, and her new friend, Mckayla Pierce.

"Audrey, do you mind if we sit with you guys?" Sadie led Lexi and Skyler into the cabin and plopped down next to her younger sister who shared the same fiery red hair, as did the whole Weasley clan. Audrey shook her head and went back to talking with Mckayla.

"I feel like I haven't seen you all semester! Where have you been?" Sadie wrapped an arm around her sister and used her other fist to give Audrey a noogie.

"Stop! Stop!" She shrieked.

"Come on, Sadie, let her go." Skyler laughed and sat down next to Lexi across from Sadie.

"Fine, fine. So, Mckayla, is it? I see you're in Hufflepuff. How's life?" Skyler laughed and stretched his arms above his head. The scared first year looked up at him with wide eyes and shrugged.

"That's nice. Lexi, where exactly do you live?" Skyler asked his friend, turning his body so he was sitting sideways on the seat with one leg bent on the bench.

"I live in East London, (a/n: for all I know, there is no East London…just bare with me) near Main Street." Lexi looked up at him with a smile.

Suddenly, Skyler felt a tug on the back of his robe. He turned his head to see Mckayla motioning him to lean down so she could ask him something.

Just to humor her, he bent his head down, expecting her to whisper something. Whisper she did not. In fact, what she said was loud enough for anyone to hear in the cabin.

"Do you like her? As in like like?" Skyler's eyes enlarged and a slow blush crept onto his cheeks.

This small black girl, who was in fact, eleven, just embarrassed the shit out of him.

He cleared his throat. "I don't think that's something that you need to ask." She croaked, turning back to Lexi who was noticeably holding in a laugh.

"Oh bugger."

$$$

"Mum! Harry!" Lexi screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran off the train and into her parent's arms.

"I've missed you both terribly!" Lexi went in for a second hug, trying to soak in as much of them as she could. Pulling back, she turned to see Skyler walking warily over to them. She motioned him over and looked at her parents.

"Mum, Harry, this is Skyler Thomas, the one I asked you about in my letter." They both nodded and smiled at him.

"Skyler, how lovely to meet you. You're welcome in our home anytime you need." Hermione smiled lovingly at her daughter's friend.

"Thank you, M-Miss Granger." Skyler quickly remembered that Lexi said that her mom was 'Miss Granger', not 'Mrs. Granger'.

"Mr. Potter, nice to meet you." Skyler stuck out his hand to Lexi's dad. Harry eyed his hand as he reached out to shake it.

Lexi and Hermione both noticed Harry's reaction towards and Skyler and quickly butted in.

"Harry, Daddy, Skyler has no relation with Death Eaters and or You-know-who in any way, shape, or form. Better?" Harry smiled at his daughter and nodded.

"Well, then, Skyler! We'll get along just fine." Harry reached out and firmly shook his hand again.

"Sorry about that, I'm just a little wary after Lexi's last boyfriend." Lexi gasped.

"Harry!" She shrieked. Hermione poked her fiancé in the back with her finger.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Lexi put her face in her right hand.

"It's alright Lex. I think we'll be getting that a lot, considering what's going around school." Skyler grinned at her.

"What's going around school?" Harry asked as they made their way off the platform to the muggle King's Cross station.

"Oh, nothing. Just a stupid rumor about us that people started to get back at us." Lexi stopped short as she saw Harry open the door to a car.

"We have a car now?" Lexi asked as she walked around it, examining it.

"Yes, it's a flying car." Lexi looked up at her dad and nodded.

"Well I knew that!" Lexi laughed and jumped in the backseat with Skyler.

$$$

"Here we are!" Lexi announced as the four of them walked into the Granger living room.

Skyler looked around and nodded.

"Nice place, Miss Granger" He looked at her and smiled while Lexi dumped her stuff at the bottom of the stairs and did the same with her classmate's things.

"Thank you, Skyler. You will be staying in the guest room upstairs. It's down the hall, last door on the right. The bathroom is the last door to your left." Hermione then told Lexi to show Skyler his room and help him get unpacked.

When the two had disappeared up the stairs, Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist from behind.

"Skyler seems like a nice boy." Hermione said over her shoulder to her fiancé.

"I guess. He just better keep his hands off my daughter." Harry got an evil glint in his bright green eyes and Hermione began to laugh.

"Oh, shut up. You're just worried because her last boyfriend turned out to be a total jerk." Harry turned her around in his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Not that Skyler is her boyfriend. You know what I mean." Hermione stood up on her toes and kissed Harry on the nose.

"Don't worry about it. You'll just make yourself sick." Harry released his arms from around Hermione.

"I know, I know."

$$$ Meanwhile upstairs $$$

"Thanks again for letting me stay with you. I really appreciate it." Skyler told his best friend as he heaved his luggage onto his new bed for the holiday.

"Oh, no problem. I'm really excited actually. We're going to have a blast." Lexi looked around the room that was so familiar to her. It used to be her room until she was seven and needed a bigger room.

The room had off white curtains that had a light blue trim. The walls were the palest blue you could think of, and the carpet was a bright white. The bedspread was also a pale blue that had white flowers on it.

"And sorry about the flowers. It used to be my room, but we butched it up as much as we could." Lexi walked across the soft carpet to look out the window. She pulled back the curtains and let a considerable amount of sunlight through.

Skyler set his wand on the nightstand and walked up behind her. He looked over her shoulder to see a couple people walking the streets.

"You know," He paused because Lexi whipped around, obviously surprised he was right behind her.

He was now about three inches from her face, and they could both feel each others breath.

"You know," He repeated softly "I really think that you shouldn't have been with Joel in the first place." Lexi, who had been looking at the ground, was now looking straight into her friend's eyes.

"Why do you say that?" She whispered, not noticing that she was getting closer to him.

Skyler was momentarily lost for words. The light reflecting off her hair, the special sparkle in her eye, the light blush in her cheeks- it all made her seem even more beautiful than she already was.

"Be-Because-"but he couldn't finish his sentence. He was already in a full on lip lock with a girl that he had kissed only once before.

Lexi pulled him to her and caressed his lips with hers. Just as they began to get more into the kiss-

"Lexi, can you come set the table?" A male shout came from downstairs.

Lexi and Skyler pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"Lexi!" Her mother called. Lexi, still looking into Skyler's eyes, called down to her mother.

"Coming!"

$$$

Lexi looked up and across the dinner table to see Skyler giving her a small smile. She smiled back and turned again to her broccoli.

"So, Skyler, do you and Lexi have all the same friends?" Hermione asked before she took a sip of her water.

"Yeah, we do. When I met Lexi, it turns out she already had met Sadie Weasley, who is one of my best friends." Skyler was trying to be as nice as possible, considering Lexi used to date Jamie Soltis, and her mom and dad might need a bit of a change.

"Are all of you're friends girls?" Harry asked. Hermione gave him a sharp look and lightly hit him on the shoulder.

"Harry, that's not nice." Harry concealed a laugh. So did Lexi. Sometimes her parents acted like an old married couple, and sometimes they acted like Hermione was Harry's mom.

"Actually, no, most of them are, but not all." Skyler decided to give Harry an answer, even though his question was treated unneeded.

Skyler looked up at Lexi to see her giving him a look of humor. He looked at her back to say 'what?'. All she did was shake her head and go back to her food.

"So, dear, are you going back to you're house tonight?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"I don't see why not."

"Oh, Skyler, you don't mind hanging out with all the men tomorrow at Ginny Weasley's baby shower, do you?" Hermione asked her daughter's friend. Skyler shook his head no.

"That's good. Just to let you know, the first hour and a half of the shower will be both the men and the women, and then the rest of the party will be just us girls. While we're having the rest of the party, all the men are going to go to a quidditch match. Chudley Cannons against the Appleby Arrows, correct?" Hermione asked asked.

"That's right. I got all the tickets for free too." Skyler's eyes widened, suddenly remembering he was in the presence of the Puddlemere United first string seeker.

He had to keep his mouth shut though. Suddenly bursting out with 'Can I have your autograph?!" at the dinner table wouldn't be too suave.

"Well, I'm done. Skyler?" He looked up to see Lexi looking at him and then down at his plate. Apparently, at some point in his train of thought, he had finished his meal.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. He got up with his plate but Lexi pushed him back down and took his plate from him.

"Let me." She gave him a smile and put the dishes in the sink.

"Mum, can we go over to The Burrow to see how Sadie is? And to see if they need any extra hands setting up?" Hermione looked up and nodded.

"Sure thing, just be back by nine."

"Come on." Lexi pulled Skyler over to the fireplace.

$$$

"Sadie!" Skyler called as the two of them fell out of the fireplace. The two of them looked up to see Sadie rushing down the steps.

"Lexi! Skyler! I didn't expect to see you two so soon. Want to help hang streamers?" Lexi and Skyler gave each other a 'help me' look before they were dragged off to an oversized pile of pink and blue.

$$$

Well? Well?

**I still need you all to give me characters!!!!!!!!!! **I need some (woman!!!) friends from work and other people to have at the baby shower (that means grown ups, and like a few kids who belong to these grown ups). I NEED:

_Name:_

_Where Ginny knows them from:_

_Looks and Characteristics:_

And if you don't mind, I might need to change where she knows them from. Also, please give my some children too! (even if u already gave me a parent)

_Name:_

_Parents that Ginny knows:_

_Looks and Char.:_

**Please place these characters in reviews, NOT EMAILS! I delete any and all emails from people I don't know!! (for safety)**

**Thanks SO MUCH! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review!!!!**

Dedications: I will dedicate a chapter to me 80th, 90th, and 100th reviewer (that is, if ya'll get that high) so try to be that person!

Angelriseng85: stephie! I hope you got some of your Skyler and Lexi action that u wanted!


	15. Bella Be Gone

Here comes the baby shower! I so sorry for the late update, but I just wasn't in the mood to write for a wile. I've been having a lot of life things going on too so I didn't have much time.

Big thanks to all who gave me characters for this chapter: Saz-646(I gave Erin a husband and a last name for you), angelriseng85 (stephie poo, who w/out I would still be on chapter 2), Blue rubies, Hermione Potter, Millie 4 Harry Potter (changed Alyssa to part vela, not full.), and Peggleston (im terrible sorry, but I changed one of you're character's name from Leigh to Lisa. I don't usually change names but the daughter's names were just too similar for me. Sorry again.)

You guys helped me out so much! Thank you!

Long chapter!

Dedications: This chapter is dedicated to all who helped me out w/ characters and to Lisa, my 80th reviewer. And of course this whole story is dedicated to angelrieng85 (who is in HAWAII right now. Grrr.)

$$$

Chapter 15: Bella Be Gone

"Psst, Skyler, wake up!" Lexi groaned at the sight of her best friend Skyler, not moving an inch. Deciding to take drastic measures without any magic, she stood up on the blue and white covered bed and sat on Skyler's lower end (he was of course laying on his stomach. Lexi is not that cruel).

"I don't want to go to school mommy." Skyler moaned. Lexi let out a little laugh and leaned down to his ear.

"Why not?" She whispered, trying to get an answer out of him while he was asleep. He was of course, not asleep by this time.

Instead of answering her, he suddenly reached up and flipped her over on the bed beside him. And the tickling commenced.

Lexi was of course shocked, but was too concerned about getting Skyler off of her and stopping the tickling.

"No- stop" She gasped, writhing underneath him. He just laughed and reached one hand down to squeeze about an inch and a half above her knee cap. This so happed to be her most ticklish spot.

"Say uncle!"

"Never!" Lexi squealed.

"Say it!" as he never ceased to continue the tickling.

"Uncle!" She cried. Skyler finally stopped tickling her and rolled off of her.

"What's going on up there!?" They both heard Hermione yell from the bottom of the stairs.

Lexi was once again too caught up in Skyler's eyes to look away.

"Nothing!" She cried as she and Skyler still staring each other in the eyes passionately.

"How long were you awake?" Lexi whispered to Skyler, who was laying right beside her in boxers and a tee shirt.

"Since you whispered back to me." He looked up to the ceiling. Looking over to Lexi again, he noticed that she was laying closer to him now.

"When do we have to leave for Sadie's?" Skyler asked her, realizing that his hair must look like a rats next and began trying to tame it with his fingers.

"At three o'clock. It's eleven now." Skyler nodded and looked over at Lexi once again. The two of them were comfortably laying in the blue and white guest room on the bed so close to each other they could feel each others breath.

"Lexi?" Skyler asked her. She looked to the side of her at his relaxed figure.

"Yes?" She answered. She was expecting words, but what she got was much more memorable.

Skyler's lips were once again planted firmly but gently on Lexi's soft ones. This was a familiar place to her, but yet it seemed strangely unexplored.

Lexi turned her body towards him, never breaking contact. Skyler wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

When they finally broke apart, Lexi rested her head on Skyler's chest.

"Why does that keep happening?" Lexi let out a small laugh. Skyler looked down at her.

"Are you saying that you didn't enjoy it?" He inquired tenderly. She turned her head up towards his to look at his face.

"I would never say that." She replied as she reached her body up and gave him another small kiss on the lips.

"Lexi, dear! Can you come here for a minute?" Lexi sighed and climbed over Skyler's body.

"Sorry, be back in a millisecond." Skyler smiled as he watched her walk out of his bedroom door.

Never in his life had he received a better wake up call.

$$$

"Skyler, just so you're ready, we're leaving the Burrow at 4:30 for the game." Harry told Skyler as he stood in front of his own fireplace with Hermione and Lexi.

They had decided to stop at Harry's before they went over to the Weasley's so they could lock up.

Skyler had found the house amazingly interesting. He had been sworn to secrecy over the location, but they really felt no need to go very drastic.

They each took a handful of the special floo powder and hopped into the fireplace.

They soon found themselves in the Weasley's living room staring at an array of colors.

Sitting in the living room was Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Neville, with a few other guests who had already arrived.

Ginny immediately jumped up, although it wasn't as speedy as one would have hoped due to her very pregnant condition.

"Hermione! Harry! I'm so happy you're here! Oh, and Lexi and Skyler! So glad you two could make it. I think Sadie is in the other room with Katie and Fleur, wrapping some last minute gifts.

Lexi and Skyler looked at each other, signaling to go and see Sadie. Too bad Ginny stopped them.

"Wait! Before you go, I would love to introduce you four to some of my friends you don't already know." Ginny looked over to the couch and motioned for the guests to come over. Lexi looked up to see a fake smile plastered on Harry's face as he held onto Hermione's waist.

Ginny grabbed two of her guests and pulled them over.

Alisa Williams and her husband Todd were very nice. Apparently Alicia and Todd had gone to school with Ginny. They had two kids, Aiden and Camille.

Lucy Hendry also was very nice, but her kids were no where near Skyler and Lexi's age so they didn't bother.

There were two girls, twins actually, named Leah and Lisa, who were eleven. They were quite nice, only they talked a bit too much. Their mom, Gwen, was quite annoying though. Her personality was fine, but she just kept picking up and cleaning up every 5 seconds.

Ginny took a hold of two more of the guests and pushed then forward in front of the group.

"This is Cameron and Mandy Baker. I've known Mandy for a while, but her husband, Cameron, is the pastor of their church. I've visited them a few times at the church, so I got to know her husband also. Cameron and Mandy, meet Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

Cameron had brown hair and eyes with a muscular build while Mandy was very slender with brown hair and green eyes.

They each did their "nice to meet you's" and Ginny went on to introducing others.

By now, Harry and Hermione had already walked away and were being grudgingly introduced to the Williams family.

When Lexi and Skyler finally found Sadie, she was just coming in from the backyard.

"You're so lucky you get to go to the game. I don't see why the kids can't go" Sadie looked at Skyler with disappointment.

"I know. But think, I have to spend "quality time" with Harry." Skyler looked at Lexi in fear. Lexi laughed.

When they had finally escaped the madness, they were only free for a few moments. Before they knew it, every guest was sitting in the Weasley living room, waiting for Ginny to open her presents. In the far corner of the room, all of the "kids" were sitting together. Lexi, Skyler, Sadie, Lisa, Leah, and some other girl they didn't know was sitting across the room with her parents.

Ginny began to rip apart wrapping paper and fawn over her gifts. When she got to Harry and Hermione's gift, she laughed.

"A breast pump. Thanks!" Everyone laughed.

"I _still_ don't know what that is!" Harry exclaimed. Everyone laughed even harder while Hermione told her fiancée.

"Ohh…" Harry sighed.

When Ginny finished all of her presents, she turned to Harry and Hermione.

"So, have you guys thought about a baby after you get married?" Ginny smiled. Hermione and Harry were of course, not smiling. They seemed more in shock. Never had that though ever crossed their minds.

Lexi also seemed to be in shock. Skyler had to wave a hand in front of her face to get her to come back to planet earth.

"Well, how about we start cleaning up the wrapping paper, and the guys can get on their way to the game in a few minutes." Ms. Weasley cut into the heavy silence.

While Lexi and Skyler got up from another random pile of decorations they were sitting on while the other girl who was sitting with her parents walked over to Ginny and said what looked to be a "congratulations". Ginny looked up at Lexi and Skyler and rushed over to them.

"Lexi, Skyler, this is Bella, Cameron and Mandy's daughter." Ginny motioned Bella over to the group. Bella looked up hesitantly, but didn't need much coaxing after she saw Skyler. She marched on up to Lexi and Skyler and gave Skyler a seductive grin.

"Well hello. I'm Bella. Pleased to meet you." Bella tucked a lock of hair behind her small ear and smirked. Her eyes were scanning Skyler's body with lust. Or, as much lust as you could have at the age of 13. (Ginny was gone by now, just so you know)

Lexi noticed this and cleared her throat, obviously cutting in. Bella snapped her head towards Lexi and gave a fake smile.

"Hi." Bella replied curtly. By now Bella had her hand running over Skyler's hair, playing with the brown curls, but was staring at Lexi.

"I'm Lexi, Skyler's g-girlfriend." Lexi was appalled at her reply, but stuck to her guns. Bella was making her strangely jealous, and she didn't like it.

"You are?" Bella dropped her hand. Her eyes grew wide and she straightened up.

"I am?" Skyler asked, but quickly corrected himself.

"I-I mean, I am! Yes." Skyler moved closer to Lexi and wrapped an arm around her waist. Lexi gave him a quick smile and looked back at Bella.

"Well then, terribly sorry." Bella marched off towards the back room in a huff.

When she was out of sight, Skyler took his arm out from around Lexi and grabbed her hand. He pulled her out the nearest door possible and stood in front of the door.

He gave Lexi a weird look as he still held her hand in his.

"What was that all about? Since when have you been my girlfriend?" Skyler asked her, trying to be quiet. This is when he finally looked around at his surroundings. Apparently the closest door had led to the coat closet.

He again turned his attention to Lexi, who was looking at the floor and scuffing her foot back and forth.

Reaching his other hand out, he lifted Lexi's chin so she could look at him through the dimmed light.

"Lexi, why did you tell Bella that you were my girlfriend?" Skyler asked her again. His stomach had so many butterflies right now that it seemed like they were having a war of some sort.

"I-I don't know. I guess I just got jealous when-when Bella-"but she stopped, assuming Skyler knew what she was about to say.

Skyler nodded and wrapped and arm around Lexi. He pulled her to him in one swift movement and planted a kiss on her lips.

This kiss was not as soft as the one they had had this morning. Their lips seemed to meet in a crashing of waves weaving together.

Lexi's arms traveled up around Skyler's neck and her body was supported by his body which was dangerously supported by the door.

"Psst, Lexi, Skyler, stop goofing around. Skyler needs to leave." The two sprung apart and quickly smoothed out their clothes in a hurry.

Opening the door slowly, Skyler and Lexi were met with about 12 men looking thoroughly confused.

"May I ask, what were you doing with my daughter in the coat closet?" Harry walked in front of the group with crossed arms.

"Uhh…uh…." Skyler stuttered. He still had his hand on the doorknob and was in the same position he was when he first opened the door. Arm extended, bent forward. Lexi decided to take over before she got Skyler Avada-ed.

"Daddy," Lexi said sweetly as she came out from around Skyler and walked up to Harry. A couple people seemed surprised at the term she used. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"We were discussing…well, we were discussing a wedding present for you and mom." Lexi smiled lovably. Harry visibly relaxed.

"Good enough for me. Now let's get a move on!" Harry turned around and motioned high in the hair for everyone to move towards the fireplace.

Lexi turned and flashed Skyler a smirk before walking off towards Sadie.

$$$

"So, let me get this straight. Your mom volunteered you to babysit and you want me to help?" Sadie plopped down on the empty sofa and looked up at her best friend.

"Exactly" Lexi picked up a baby toy and shook it around a bit before she set it back down on the coffee table.

"Alright, it can't hurt. But I am not, by any means, helping a little boy go to the bathroom." Lexi laughed.

"Deal."

$$$

"Isn't this great?" Harry leaned over and asked Skyler. All the men (Neville, Harry, George, Fred, bill, Charlie, Ron, Arthur, Jake Sheft, Chris Kressler, Cameron baker, Todd Williams, and Skyler) had gotten top box seats to the Chudley Cannons vs. Appleby Arrows game.

"Yeah, it's awesome. Thanks for the ticket Mr. Potter." Harry would have responded but he and every other person in the stadium had jumped up in shock as the Chudley Cannons seeker, Larson Kipling, did a Wronski feint to out run the Arrows' seeker, Jake Lennings.

Everyone finally sat back down and settled again.

"If I may ask, Skyler, what were you and Lexi _really _doing in the coat closet?" Fred smiled and looked at Harry. Harry took a swift look from Fred to Skyler.

"Relax, Potter. I was just kidding." Fred leaned back in his chair and laughed. Skyler gave him a subtle glare but turned back to Harry to give him a smile.

"Just watch it." Harry said in a low tone so that only Skyler could hear it.

Skyler, now thoroughly scared of Lexi's family, tried to concern himself with the game.

This attempt was in vain of course, due to the fact that halftime just happened to start.

"Well, how about we go and make use of these V.I.P. passes, huh?" Harry cried, standing up. Everyone shouted in excitement and made their way towards the stairs.

$$$

Later that night, Sadie, Lexi, and Skyler were all sitting in Lexi's room on the floor. There were books, wands, parchment, and vials spread all over the floor.

"Accio parchment!" Sadie cried, attempting her charms assignment. The piece of parchment she was summoning just twitched a bit but stayed where it was.

"This is hopeless. And why am I doing homework the night before Christmas Eve?" She sighed and plopped back on the floor. Skyler looked up from his writing assignment on boggarts.

"You know, I'm kind of hungry. What do you say we go downstairs and find some snacks?" Skyler dropped his quill back in his ink bottle and sat up.

Lexi and Sadie both nodded.

"I know where the cheese puffs are. I'll go get them." Lexi and Skyler looked at each other then back at Sadie.

"Sounds good to me." Lexi gave her best friend a quick smile and went back to stirring her cauldron full of a bright pink bubbly substance while sitting on the edge of her bed.

When Sadie had left the room and shut the door, Lexi jumped up and planted a big kiss on Skyler. It didn't last long, because she heard Sadie charging back up the steps.

By the time Sadie opened the door, Skyler and Lexi were back exactly where she left them.

The red haired girl dropped the bag of cheese puffs.

"Oh crap, I forgot the drinks. Be right back with some cans of cola." Sadie again left the room and closed the door.

"What was that for?" Skyler set his quill down, got up, and sat next to Lexi on the bed.

"I don't know. I just wanted to relive this morning…and this afternoon." Lexi grinned at him.

"How about one more time?" Lexi swatted his arm, but deciding it was now or never, considering they could hear Sadie coming up the stairs once again, gave him a little peck on the lips.

**$$$**

1. MASSIVE CHAPTER

2. Kissy face, huggy bear! Don't worry, Skyler and Lexi will not just be kiss-buddies for long!

Please review! Please! I will dedicate the next chapter to my 90th reviewer, and a chapter to my 100th! (if we even get there!)

Coming Soon: Christmas Eve, Christmas Eve, and Lexi and Skyler finally get together! (not telling when tho!)


	16. An Eve to Remember

Hey everyone! I updated a little quicker this time. This chapter is dedicated to Saz-646 who was my 90th reviewer!

**Note: **This is a Fanfiction. Even though you may think that Lexi and Skyler are a little young, read An Alternate Adventure: Goblet of Fire by Slytherin-nette. (which by the way is one of the best stories I've ever read on fan fiction ever ever ever ever ever) They are in 4th year, and are VERY mature. They are also VERY in love (it's a h/hr.). You get such a feel for how deep their love is. Its amazing!

There I go, rambling on! Sorry bout that….

**Now, I know this isnt a very great chapter, but bere with me here. its sort or a segway chapter.**

On to chapter 16!

$$$

"Lexi, dearest, wake up!" Skyler laughed as Lexi groaned and rolled over.

"Fine. Stay there. I am not going through what I put you through yesterday." Skyler let out a sigh and walked out of the door.

Lexi shot up out of her bed and looked at the empty doorway.

"That's weird." She said to herself. Crawling out of her white clad bed, only wearing short boy shorts and a tank top, she thought about her relationship with Skyler.

It seemed as though they were just satisfying their "needs" on each other, but she wanted it to be more than that. She knew he was her best friend, but every time she saw him, or whenever he walked into a room, her stomach did a major flip-flop.

Strange, it seemed like he would just randomly kiss her once and a wile.

Lexi threw on some pajama pants and ran a brush through her hair. Taking a scrunchie, she pulled her hair up into a high messy pony tail.

"I still look like crap." She muttered to herself. There was also a little hint of a spot on her nose she knew was turning into a pimple. Too bad she could use her wand outside of school, or she could find a spell to use to get rid of it.

Deciding she needed some breakfast, she padded out of her room.

All of a sudden she felt arms go around her waist and someone laugh. Obviously scared stiff, Lexi let out a little squeal.

"Skyler, you really need to stop this." Lexi turned around and detached herself from him. Deciding right there and then, she was going to start playing hard to get. Ok, not a lot, just a little bit. Ok, maybe not. Who knows?

"I'm getting breakfast. Want some?" Lexi asked as Skyler followed her down the steps.

They both saw the Christmas tree glowing when they came down the steps and ran straight to it when they saw all the presents crowding the tree.

"Presents!"

$$$

"You can't be serious mum!" Lexi cried in astonishment.

"I am very serious. We're leaving for the Weasley's in an hour." Hermione left the living room and slumped down into a chair in the kitchen.

Harry came up behind her and began to give her a small shoulder massage.

"You know, we are at the Burrow an awful lot." Harry said quietly. Hermione stood up once again and turned to him.

"I know, dear, but when they invite me, I can't just turn them away." Hermione sighed and looked into the living room. There was her beautiful Christmas tree, decorated with ornaments and tinsel. In front of the tree Lexi and Skyler were shaking Christmas presents, obviously trying to see what was in them.

"I have an idea!" Harry grabbed his fiancée's shoulders and made him look at her.

"What? What?" Hermione laughed at his antics. Making her sit down once again, he sat next to her.

"How about, instead of going to the Burrow, we bring the Burrow to us!" Harry looked excited but Hermione just stared in amazement at him.

"Have you gone stark raving mad?" Hermione looked at him incredulously. Harry kissed her quickly on the lips and stood up, running to the back door.

"No, I'm serious! Think about it. None of the Weasleys have ever seen you're home, maybe except for Ron. It will be a big change and everyone will love it!" Harry seemed to be overly excited about the prospect of their Christmas Eve.

"Harry, does it look like we can have a party? Look at my house!" Harry looked around, seeing a few pots and pans in the sink and a bag of open cheese puffs on the counter.

"Mione, babe, sometimes you forget that you are, in fact, a witch." Harry laughed at his own comment and walked over to Hermione, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Ok, ok, fine. Go over to the burrow now and tell Mrs. Weasley to start hauling the whole clan over here in about and hour and a half." Hermione sighed due to the fact that she, Hermione Granger, was caving.

Harry grabbed her into a hug and spun her around.

"I love you! This will be so bloody fun, you'll remember it for the rest of you're life!" and with a pop he was gone. He was probably running through the Burrow by now, screaming, "We're going to Hermione's! We're going to Hermione's!"

Hermione finally snapped out of her trance and quickly popped into the living room.

"Ok, change of plans! The whole damn Weasley family is coming over here!" Hermione told her daughter and her friend as she began to cast spells and charms on the house. Cleaning spells this way, protector spells that way. Amazing, I'd say.

Lexi looked over at Skyler in excitement.

"This will be so much fun! Our family gets to meet Sadie's family!" Lexi spun around in excitement.

Hermione though, was not so excited. She had actually frozen mid spell at Lexi's comment.

"W-what?" Hermione turned slowly to her daughter, who was now quite scared of her mother's reaction.

"You know, Nana and Pop are coming over. And they're bringing a few other family members." Lexi said quietly, backing up.

"Like who?" Hermione kept her eyes on Lexi, but reached for the couch to sit down.

"Like, Aunt Jeannie, Uncle Rodger, Stephanie, Krista, and Abby. I think Abby is bringing her husband…and their two kids…who are 10 and 11…and I think Stephanie is bringing her boyfriend." Lexi finished, looking quite hesitant.

Hermione's eyes were bulging out of her head.

"Ok, calm down. Let's see. That's…11 from our side, counting us. Harry, and how many Weasley's are there? Oh dear…about…15 or so. That's counting wives and girlfriends. So…ill plan for about 35 just in case there are a few more people I don't know."

Lexi was amazed at how her mother calmed herself down enough to actually think, let alone count.

An hour later everything was spruced up, last minute packages were wrapped (Hermione of course had to buy last minute ones also. She ended up apparating over to Diagon Alley and grabbing some stuff for the family she forgot was coming)

"Lexi, get dressed! People will start coming any minute!" Hermione called from the kitchen. She had summoned up some food, but she needed to make most of it. Pots, pans, and many different ingredients were flying everywhere, mixing, baking, and stirring them selves.

"Mione, you here?" Hermione heard Harry call from the other room. Hermione dropped the cookbook and ran to him. Giving him a small kiss, she realized that he had the whole Weasley clan, Lexi, and Skyler behind him.

"Oh! Hello." Hermione turned red when she realized she still had an apron on with flour and baking powder all over it.

"Hermione! You aren't thinking of making all the food yourself, are you?" Mrs. Weasley cried. Hermione shrugged but was soon whisked away back into the kitchen.

Skyler, looking around, saw most of the people from the baby shower. Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur Delacour, Charlie, Gwen Kelly, Fred, Katie Bell, George, Amber Pike, Ginny, Neville, Ron, Hannah, and her kids: Sadie, Audrey, Josh, and her new baby named Kelly.

In the next few minutes, the house was filled with redheads. The doorbell rang, and Lexi and Hermione both bolted to the door. Neither one of them had thought about what Hermione's side of the family would say. Hermione's parents had known Mr. and Mrs. Weasley since Hermione became friends with Ron in first year, but the rest of the family hadn't met them.

Swinging open the door, Hermione and Lexi were both met with hteir side of the family.

"Nana! Pop!" Lexi jumped into the arms of her grandparents who were, by the way, not old at all.

"Lexi baby!" Pop laughed and hugged his granddaughter. The Grangers made their way into the house, but stopped short at the sight of a blinding red.

"Mom, dad, everyone, we've had a change of plans somewhat. We decided to move the Weasley's over here! Hope you don't mind too much." Hermione told everyone.

Everyone did not mind. At all. In fact, by the time Hermione finished her sentence, Fred and George were already trying their new experiment out on Stephanie's boyfriend, Abby's kids were running around with Ron and Hannah's younger children, and Harry was greeting Mr. and Mrs. Granger with warm hugs and smiles.

"So, think it's a hit?" Someone said in Hermione's ear. She turned to see Ginny with a huge grin on her face.

"Think, by this time next year, you'll be so close to you're wedding, you could taste it." Hermione smiled at her best friend.

"I hope so." Someone said on the other side of Hermione. She looked over to see Harry standing there with Kelly, Hannah and Ron's newest child, in his arms.

"Let me hold her." Hermione grinned as Harry carefully handed her the baby. Kelly was, yet again, another redhead. She had sparkling blue eyes and a tiny little body.

"You look wonderful with a baby." Harry kissed Hermione on the forehead and backed up to take in the whole scene.

"Harry James Potter, are you implying you want another baby?" Hermione beamed at him

"You could say that. That's only if you want to though." Harry gave her a lopsided grin.

Ginny, who was still standing nearby, took the hint and took the baby from Hermione's arms.

As soon as the baby was gone, Hermione jumped into Harry's arms. She could slowly feel tears pricking the edge of her eyes in joy.

"What's all the commotion about?" Bill shouted over the crowd.

Hermione, still in Harry's arms, turned towards them.

"We've decided, after we get married, were going to have another baby!" Hermione buried her face in the crook of Harry's neck and hugged him tighter.

She could hear all of their family members shout out in joy.

Then, there was one more shout, but it was not in joy.

There was Ginny, doubled over, crying out in pain.

Many people rushed over to the redhead in concern. Ginny reached out and made her way over to the couch to sit down. Harry ran to get a cold compress while people tried to ask her what was wrong.

Ginny pushed herself off of the couch and steadied herself.

"Ewe, Aunt Ginny! You peed!" one of the children called out. Every one looked at her in astonishment and confusion.

"She did not! Her water broke!" Mrs. Weasley ran over to her only daughter, pulling a very shocked and very sick looking Neville along with her.

"I'm going into labor?" Ginny screamed. Mrs. Weasley nodded in excitement.

"I'm going to be a father!" Neville sat himself down on the couch and grabbed the cold compress from Harry's hands to put on his own head.

"We're going to St. Mungo's!" Molly announced, grabbing onto Neville and Ginny.

"Ron, go back to the burrow and get Ginny's overnight bag. It's behind the door in her room. Meet us at the hospital." Ron nodded and apparated over to the burrow as fast as he could.

Everyone looked around in silence.

"Well don't just stand here! Get over there!" Ginny looked around frantically.

Everyone who was under 17 made their way over to the fireplace while the older people apparated over.

Hermione looked at her family who was all gathered at the back of the crowd. Apparently some of the family members had no idea about the wizarding world.

"I can explain." Hermione looked wildly around at her family. Her mom came forward and whispered in her ear.

"Can't you just use one of those memory things on them later?" Her mom stepped back and smirked. Hermione grinned.

"Good idea mum. Thanks"

$$$

Skyler looked around the waiting room to see the biggest group of redheads he had ever seen in his life. Mrs. Weasley and Neville were in the room with Ginny, coaxing her through labor.

There weren't many charms or spells to help with labor. The only ones that didn't have awful side effects were a few pain killers and labor inducers.

Everyone shot up from their drowsy state when they heard a scream from the other room.

"Did I mention that Gin isn't getting a c-section?" Fred looked around as everyone shook their heads.

"Well, I bet you anything that she's having the baby right now!" Katie squealed with Gwen.

Skyler looked at Lexi to see her shifting uncomfortably in the plastic hospital chairs.

"Do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?" Skyler asked Lexi. She shook her head no and rested her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

Skyler also closed his eyes, joining Lexi and Sadie who was asleep on the other side of him.

About 5 hours later, everyone was still lazing around the waiting room.

"How long does this usually last?" George asked as he began to nod off.

"The most I've seen is 48 hours." Katie made a pillow out of Fred's shoulder.

"48 hours? What takes that long?" Fred looked down at his significant other.

"Well, the cervix-" but Katie was cut short.

"Please, stop right there. That's all I needed to hear." Fred shuddered and let Katie nestle her head back on his shoulder.

4 hours later…

Many people had gone home to get some well deserved rest. They made their way back to the hospital after they got some shut eye.

It was now almost Christmas day, and people were starving their brains out. Just as everyone began nodding off again-

"Merlin's beard!" Neville came running into the waiting room.

Everyone shot out of their seats and ran over to him with expectance.

"Well?" Bill inquired.

"It's a boy!" Neville cried, jumping up and down. Everyone cheered and began asking about Ginny's health and the baby's health.

Everyone was so eager to see Ginny that they ended up having Neville give out numbers.

While the Weasley clan got settled again, Lexi, Skyler, and Sadie decided to go to the cafeteria and find something edible to eat.

Traipsing through the bright white hallways, Lexi began thinking about her mother. What would happen if her mom and Harry really did have another baby? She would be in the same position as the Weasley's only she would have to worry about having a new brother or sister.

Even though her mind was on other things, she was quickly brought back to earth when someone interrupted her.

"Well, well, well. Strange place to be meeting up again, don't you think?"

$$$

CLIFF HANGER! I'm sorry, but I HAD to do it!

If you guys could review, it would make my life SO much happier! I'm not getting a lot of feedback on this story…or maybe I'm just spoiled. Who knows?

SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review! Even if you say "I like it" or "I don't like it"! that's it!


	17. You Know You Miss Me

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter is again dedicated to saz-646, who was me **100th** reviewer! THANK YOU SO MUCH! You're the best!

And here is the much anticipated (yeah…ok) 17th chapter. Woo hoo!

Oh yeah, you might be in for a little shocker in this chapter!

Ps- sorry for the wait, but I was staying w/ my dad for a few days, we were getting our yard landscaped, and other time consuming things had to come around.

Pps- get ready for some unauthorized fluff!

Ugh, finally. Chapter 17!

* * *

"Well, well, well. Strange place to be meeting up again, don't you think?" Someone drawled behind them. Lexi winced. She knew exactly who it was. There was no need to turn around.

Never in her life did she want to see this boy again. He had lied to her, let his family almost kill her family, and treat her like she was trash. She didn't need this kind of torment at this age. Heck, she didn't need this kind of torment ever.

Lexi rolled her eyes and turned to see the ever familiar Jamie Soltis standing there with a sneer. His blonde hair was slicked back and his blue eyes had a malicious glint to them. Every time you saw him it seemed like you want to stick a sharp ice pick and stick it straight though you're head…or maybe his head. The second usually seemed like the better option.

"Jamie, don't you ever give up?" Lexi crossed her arms and quietly tapped her foot on the ground in annoyance.

"Now, why would I do that?" Jamie walked forward and circled Lexi, looking her up and down. Lexi's eyes flared with anger. How dare he look at her like that? She had let him into her home, into her life, and he had betrayed her. He knew that his uncle was on the dark side and was trying to kill her father, and he had chosen not to tell her.

Skyler took in a deep breath. He would never let this scum of the earth look at Lexi like that.

"Why do you hate her so much? It's not like she did anything to you." Skyler intervened. He took a step in front of Lexi to guard her from Jamie.

Lexi and Sadie gave each other a look and turned back to the scene before them.

"Is that so?" Jamie looked at Lexi.

"What is this? Do you and you're precious boyfriend always keep thing from each other?" Jamie seemed to be enjoying this torment, and was coaxing the flames.

"He is not my boyfriend." Lexi mumbled. Jamie put a hand behind his pale ear seemingly trying to hear his ex.

"He isn't? Why not? You seem to like him a lot. Or maybe its because you're not over me yet." He laughed.

Skyler whipped around to look at Lexi, who had her eyes on Jamie.

"I was over you the moment I left you." Lexi whispered in malice. The sad thing was, was that it did take her a while to get over Jamie. Once and a while she would remember when she was with him, and how happy she felt.

Lexi suddenly remembered the morning that Jamie had met Harry. She had rushed down into the kitchen and jumped into his arms. Caprice was there that morning also, whom she hadn't talked to in a while. Jamie was so full of love and life. He didn't seem to have a hint of anger or malice in him. Boy was she wrong.

Jamie put his hand to his chest in fake surprise.

"Is that so? That's too bad, because I'm not over you yet." Jamie stepped forward and pulled Lexi into his arms with force. Skyler went to lunge at him, but Sadie stopped him. She was not going to witness a fight in a hospital.

"Get you're hands off of me." Lexi murmured, she went to push Jamie away, but she couldn't. She didn't have the heart to push herself out of the arms that had held her not very long ago.

"I know that you miss me. I can sense it." Jamie smiled at her. He was now only a few inches from her face, and Lexi could smell his minty breath.

"Then you're senses must be off, because I don't miss you. I haven't even thought about you." Lexi was still being held in Jamie's arms, and she wasn't making any effort to push away.

This whole sight was being seen by Sadie and Skyler, who were observing in wonder and amazement. Their enemy of 3 years was holding their best friend in him arms, and she wasn't pushing away.

"That's a bloody lie." Jamie growled at her. Lexi's eyes widened.

"Are you calling me a-"-but she was cut off. Jamie had brutally shoved his lips against hers in the middle of St. Mungo's corridor.

After a moment of shock, Lexi tore herself away from him and shoved him.

"How dare you?" She gasped. Jamie let out a hearty laugh.

"I don't like you anymore. And if you can't handle that-"Lexi stopped, unable to go on.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you dated this scum? And you let him do this to you?" Skyler cried, stepping up to Jamie and Lexi in rage. Lexi turned to him, her eyes frantic. Her brain was searching vigorously for an answer. She could have sworn Skyler knew about her and Jamie's former realationship.

"Don't get mad! I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't think it was something you wanted to know." Lexi stepped towards him, but Skyler stepped back.

"Don't talk to me right now. Come on Sadie." Skyler turned and stalked away, with Sadie behind him. Sadie turned and gave Lexi an apologetic look. She shifted her eyed to Jamie and back to Lexi. The black haired girl nodded, understanding that Sadie was leaving so she could get away from Jamie.

When her friends were out of sight, she turned and walked the opposite direction. Her arm was caught though, and she whipped around to see Jamie staring at her.

"Don't-" but once again, she was cut off.

"Lexi, dear, were leaving now!" Lexi looked to see her mom coming down the corridor.

"Harry is going to go find-oh…Jamie. Nice to see you again." Hermione looked hesitantly at her daughter's ex-boyfriend.

"Hello Miss Granger. Congratulations on you're engagement." He smiled. Hermione forced a smile and thanked him. She turned to leave, signaling Lexi to follow her.

"You sad ass liar." Lexi whispered before she chased after her mother.

* * *

Lexi sat curled up on the couch with a hot mug of green tea, staring into the crackling fire. The shadows danced on her face, just as her mind was dancing with ideas about how to get Skyler to speak to her again.

She never meant to keep it from him, but it never seemed fitting to bring it up. She feared that he would think less of her for dating his enemy. If he thought less of her, it would probably only make her feelings for him stronger. Her feelings for Skyler were very unexplainable. Every time he walked into a room, her stomach would fly up into her throat. Every time he looked at her, she would feel dizzy.

"This sucks." She whispered to herself in misery.

"What sucks?" Lexi flew quite a few inches off the couch. She never even heard anyone coming down the stairs.

She looked behind her to see a disheveled boy her age standing at the foot of the steps.

"I figured you would be asleep by now. It's three in the morning." Skyler walked to the sofa and sat down on the arm opposite Lexi.

"Well I figured you would never talk to me again, but I guess we aren't correct on many things these days, now are we." Lexi turned her head towards her friend and took a large gulp from her mug, slightly burning the tip of her tongue.

They both sat in silence for a moment or two, waiting to see what the other would say.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Skyler asked her, breaking the silence. Lexi finished off her tea and set the mug down onto the carpet.

She motioned for Skyler to sit down on the comfortable part instead of the arm. He did so, and looked at her expectantly.

"I don't know. I never felt there was a reason to tell you." She pulled her blanket up off the couch and offered the other side to Skyler.

"I just don't understand how Sadie knew and I didn't." Lexi rolled her eyes subtly. He could be such a doofus sometimes.

"Think about it, Sky. Sadie's a girl, you're not. I didn't think you were into girl talk. And how uncomfortable would that conversation be? 'Oh, Skyler, forget to mention, I was in a relationship with Jamie Soltis before I came to Hogwarts. Thought you might want to know!'"

"That's dumb." Skyler crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, it is! You would be mad at me even if I had told you before you had to find out the hard way." Lexi inadvertently mimicked him by crossing her arms also.

"That's true…" Skyler nodded. They both fell into a pit of silence again.

"Can I ask you a question?" Skyler bit his lip.

"What is it?" Lexi inquired.

"How-how long were you together with Jamie?" Lexi threw her hands up even through they were under the blanket.

"What?" Skyler cried.

"That's not fair!"

"Just answer the question, Lex."

"Fine, fine. I guess a month or two…" She mumbled. Skyler looked at her in shock.

"You stayed with that son of a bitch for over a month?" Skyler cried. Lexi jumped at his volume.

"Shush! My mom is sleeping!" Lexi reprimanded him, putting her finger to her lips. Skyler rolled his eyes in response.

"I just don't get it." Skyler mumbled, his mind searching for a method to her madness. Suddenly Lexi became angry. Skyler was acting like she had bad judgment and needed to be scolded

"Have you ever though about the fact that maybe he didn't act like this to me before? Did you think about the fact that maybe he was extremely sweet and caring to me?" Lexi inquired, laying on a little guilt.

By now, the fire was starting to die down. The clock had turned to 3:30, and the tension was high.

"No…I guess I didn't." Skyler slouched back into the couch.

"Why are you being so passive? It seems weird." Lexi asked.

"I don't know. I guess because I can't stand being mad at you. It's driving me crazy." Lexi smiled at him.

"You know what else drives me crazy?" Lexi shook her head, waiting for his answer.

"No I don't. What drives you crazy?" Lexi laughed quietly.

"You." Skyler turned towards her with a small smile. Lexi laughed louder his time.

"You're so corny!" She reached forward and gave him a hug. Skyler pulled back and looked her in the eye.

"No, I'm serious." Lexi went quite limp as she looked into his deep eyes.

"I know-" Skyler went to explain himself, but was stopped by Lexi pressing her lips to his with vigor. Now usually Skyler was the one who did the cutting off, but apparently this was a nice change.

"Can I ask you another question?" Lexi touched her lips with her fingers and nodded.

"Would you…would you be my girlfriend?" Skyler was stiff with anticipation. If she said no, he would be screwed.

Lexi's eyes lit up, and her smile brightened.

"Of course!" Lexi cried, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Merry Christmas, Lexi."

* * *

A/n: omg, that was so fluffy I could die…

Well, that wasn't much, but it was 7 pages so it will do. Next up is Christmas day, and Lexi and Sadie babysit.


	18. Babysitters Club of Doom Pt 1 of 2

Wow, I haven't updated in such a long time! Sorry about that, I was really busy with starting school, homework, and all that jazz.

Chapter 18- Babysitters Club of Doom, Part 1 of 2

* * *

It was the day after Christmas, and Hermione and Lexi were bubble wrapping the edges of any sharp objects or furniture for fear that Dean's son would hurt himself.

Lexi and Sadie had "agreed" to babysit for Jacob Thomas and were not looking forward to it. Skyler was out playing Quidditch with some of Lexi's neighborhood friends that had sort of accepted him into their group for the time being.

"Alright hunnie, I'm going to go get ready, you finish with this and wait for Sadie." Lexi nodded solemnly and went back to work.

As Lexi attached the last piece of padding to one of the corners of the couch-end table, Sadie appeared out of the fireplace.

Lexi looked up and waved while she plopped down on the couch.

"Hey, remind me why I'm helping you with this again?" Sadie laughed as Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Because you love me and I'm the coolest person you know." Lexi grinned.

"Yeah, I doubt that. How long is Jacob going to be here?" Sadie loafed herself down on the couch next to Lexi and closed her eyes.

"Until Mr. Thomas' Christmas party is over, which I'm guessing is about midnight." Sadie nodded and leaned over the edge of the couch to the Christmas tree and started examining the decorations.

"Your parents are going to be out too, right?" Lexi nodded "Where are they going?" Sadie continued.

"I think their going to visit your aunt, and then out to dinner. You know mom and Harry picked a wedding date today? They're getting married on Christmas of next year. Isn't that spectacular?" Lexi finished just as Hermione ran down the stairs while putting in her right earring.

Lexi and Sadie hopped up and stood back. They crossed their arms in an identical manner.

Hermione stopped at the bottom of the stairs and spun around. Her dark green velvet dress fit her like a glove.

"What do you think?" Hermione looked skeptical of her dress.

"Wow, mom, you look fantastic!" Lexi grinned just as Harry appeared in the living room. All three of their heads whipped towards the spearing body.

Lexi held her arm out to her mom in a Vanna White manner and looked at her dad.

"Oh, hey Harry, I was just commenting on how gorgeous mom looked." Harry nodded dumbly and trotted up to his fiancée.

"She's right you know." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh shove it." Hermione giggled and shoved him by the shoulder.

Lexi turned to Sadie and made a gagging gesture with her tongue. Sadie fought to keep in a laugh just as Dean and his son appeared from the fireplace.

Hermione looked up and around Harry's figure to see him.

"Oh, hey Dean! You look snazzy" Dean nodded in thanks and looked down at his suit.

"I can't thank you again for, well, offering you daughter to babysit. I really wasn't looking forward to leaving him with mom again. I usually find her tied to a chair and gagged when I come to pick him up." Lexi and Sadie shot each other a look.

"Oh but don't worry girls, I'm sure you and Jacob here will get along just fine." Lexi forced a smile as Dean handed her a bag full of things to keep his son busy.

"I'm a giant! Argggg!" Jacob growled at the girls, making them jump back in surprise, Lexi almost dropping the bag.

"Well" Dean laughed nervously and rubbed his hands together, "I better get going."

"We better get going too. I bought you guys some snacks for you and Jacob to share. There are some extra crayons and coloring books in the closet with the board games if you need them."

"I'll be here to pick him up midnight. If you can, get him into bed around 9 at the latest." Dean waved and dissaparated with a loud pop, followed by Harry and Hermione.

Sadie and Lexi stood completely still, staring at the spaces where the adults had just disappeared from.

"This is going to be the longest night of my life." Lexi whispered, now watching Jacob jump around acting like a muggle animal called a gorilla.

"Well, at least Skyler will be home in about an hour and he can help us stay sane." Sadie tried to make the situation less challenging, but it wasn't working. At the mention of Skyler, Lexi's stomach did a huge flip. After Skyler had asked her to be his girlfriend two days ago, he was all she could think about.

"I wanna cookie!" Lexi was snapped out of her stupor as Sadie scrambled to the pantry while battling the two year old who hanging onto her leg.

"I'm getting you a cookie, just let go of my leg!" Sadie was now practically on the floor, her bright red hair tangled and wrapped around her face, and one of her shoes had fallen off.

Lexi immediately came to her rescue, grabbing a cookie and tossing it across the room. Jacob jumped off Sadie and dived to the cookie.

Sadie, who was now lying on her back on the kitchen floor, groaned. "I guarantee you this is going to suck."

Lexi laughed and pulled a coloring book and some crayons out of the bag Mr. Thomas had left them.

"Jacob, do you want to color? I have special glow in the dark markers." Lexi shook the box of glowing crayons and waved the coloring book in the air.

"Color!" Jacob shrieked and grabbed the items out of Lexi's had.

Situating him on the floor, Sadie and Lexi skeptically sat with him.

After a few minutes, Jacob chucked the crayons he was using at Lexi's face.

"Ow, bugger!" She cried, putting her hand over her eye. "That's going to leave a mark!" Jacob laughed.

"Glow! Glow! Glow!" He bounced up and down, holding the half colored picture out in the air.

"Ok Jacob, lets make the book glow." Lexi turned off the light so that the little boy could see how the picture glowed.

"See, Jacob? Isn't that cool?" Sadie asked in the complete darkness as Lexi held out the book to where she could only assume the toddler was.

"Jacob?" No answer.

"Jacob?" Lexi ran back over to the wall and turned the switch back on. She looked over to see…Sadie. And only Sadie.

"Where's Jacob?" Lexi cried.

"I don't know!" Sadie ran into the kitchen, only to find it empty.

"Hey, Sade?" Lexi asked shakily.

"Yes?" The red head walked carefully back into the living room. She saw Lexi holding out an empty box of crayons.

"Where are all the crayons?" Lexi and Sadie gave each other a look and bolted up the stairs.

"Jacob? Jacob?" Sadie called out. Lexi ran down to the other end of the hall. No one was there.

They suddenly heard a joyous laugh from the downstairs. Without a second thought they bolted down the stairs, and screamed…very loudly…at the same time.

Jacob had five crayons in each hand, his little fists flying furiously all over the walls.

"Color color color! Glow glow glow!" The little boy laughed again.

"Anybody home?" Skyler, Chris Eng, Patrick Wade, and Steve Bruns (three guys from the neighborhood Lexi knew) came in through the front door, only to find two shell shocked girls, watching motionless as Jacob colored all over the walls.

"What the freaking hell…" One of the boys, Chris Eng (a/n: you know it Stephanie) said.

Skyler dropped his broom and ran over to the girls, waving a hand in front of their faces. "Lexi! Sadie!"

Coming out of their shock, they both ran over to the boy. Lexi picked him up by the waist and pulled the crayons out of his hand. Sadie examined the wall, trying to get the color off.

"What is going on here?" Steve dropped his gear at the door and picked the crayons that Lexi had dropped up off the floor.

"Well, as you can see, were babysitting for this little monster called a toddler." Sadie explained, handing the boys dry towels from the closet to dry off, considering they were playing quidditch in the snow.

"Guys, this is Sadie Weasley by the way." Lexi mentioned over her shoulder as she set the boy down the couch with a pop up book.

All three boys shook her hand and thanked her for the towels. As they all began to talk, Skyler headed over to Lexi and gave her a little peck on the cheek.

"How are you holding up? You need the guys to stick around and help too?" Lexi and gave him a relieved look.

"If they would, that would be awesome." She smiled as he rubbed his thumb across her cheek.

"Alright guys, guess what? You're staying to help." All they guys waved him off and continued to be absorbed in what Sadie was saying.

"Doesn't she have a boyfriend?" He laughed, motioning to their red headed friend.

"Actually, they just broke up. Don't you remember?" Skyler nodded and smacked himself playfully on the forehead.

"How could I forget?" He gave her one of his famous smiles, but she scrunched her nose.

"Ew, you need to take a shower. So do they I bet." She motioned to the rest of the guys. Skyler rolled his eyes.

"We can cover for now. Why don't you shower, and I'll send them home to take one too." Skyler nodded, obliging.

::20 minutes later::

Jacob snickered as he pushed open the door carefully and quietly. Steam from the shower escaped the doorway. The toddler padded across the floor and over to the toilet. He saw a pile of folded clothes and a towel. Grinning, he grabbed everything and ran out of the bathroom door.

Running down the hall to the nearest bedroom, he round an open hamper and dumped the pile in. He took the other towel, leaving only two hand towels.

::5 minutes later::

Skyler turned off the shower water and flung open the shower curtain. He reached out for his towel, and found that there wasn't one. There weren't any clothes either.

"What the bloody hell…" He mumbled to himself, looking around. He stopped the hand towels and shook his head.

"Bugger." Skyler poked his head out of the bathroom door. His first thought was to make a run for it, but that wouldn't work. For all he knew, as soon as he was almost in his room someone would come upstairs, like Lexi. That's would really suck.

His next idea was to cover himself dismally with the hand towels. That wouldn't work either. His only shot was to call for Lexi and see if she could hear him.

"Lexi!" He shouted out of the bathroom door.

"Yes?" came a shout from downstairs. His stomach did a turn. Just hearing her voice made his stomach jump.

"Can-can you come here for a second?" He asked, very embarrassed.

"Sure thing, one moment!" In a second he heard footsteps coming towards him from down the hall.

"Were are you?" She asked.

"In- in the bathroom." He sighed as she came to face with his upper body that was sticking out of the doorway.

"What's wrong?" She moved to open the door but he stopped her very quickly.

"No…no. My clothes seem to have been taken…and so have the towels…and now I have nothing to-well-cover myself with." He stuttered, his face turning very pink.

She let out a shriek of laughter. "Poor dear, ill be right back with a towel." She continued to laugh as she went to the hall closet to get another towel.

Handing it through the doorway, he went behind the door for a few moments, then emerged, wearing a towel around his waist.

"Oh dear…" Lexi let out a nervous laugh, turning very pink herself.

"Thanks a million." He gave her a quick peck on the forehead and went to his room.

* * *

FINALLY! PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean so much to me. Please let me know if I haven't lost you yet. Since I take a while to update, I need to know if ive lost any readers. THANK YOU!

Next up: Chapter 19, Babysitters Club of Doom, Part 2 of 2


	19. Babysitters Club of Doom Pt 2 of 2 and E...

**Important Note for Everyone:** Hey! You know, I have a feeling I've lost all my readers, and its making me sad. I really need you guys to let me know you're still reading, or I'm going to stop writing it, due to the fact that it's sitting here and no ones reading it, ok? So I need you to LET ME KNOW! All you have to say is "I'm here!" THAT'S IT! Nothing else! Thanks so much.

And I'm really sorry for the delay. I've been so swamped with school work and sports that I had absolutely no time to update.

"Lexi, this really is _not_ how I planned to help you babysit." Skyler groaned. Lexi struggled to turn around and look at him.

"Well, do you think I planned on being tied up all night either?" Lexi sighed and tried to slouch in the chair. The three of them had been bound to chairs, their backs all facing each other in the middle of the living room. They all had blindfolds over their eyes, and were quite hungry, due to the fact that they hadn't eaten since lunch. She was also trying to push the sight of Skyler in a towel out of her head…even though she quite enjoyed the view.

But don't think that Jacob tied the three up by himself. Oh, no, of course not! Pat, Chris, and Steve had been converted to the dark side! The four of them had now gone out for ice cream. Isn't it wonderful? I didn't think so either.

"Does anyone have any idea how to get out of this?" Sadie asked, infinitely annoyed.

"I think our best bet is to get these damn blindfolds off, and then go from there." Skyler shook his head every which way.

"This is going to be harder than I thought" Lexi rolled her eyes behind the yellow and blue blindfold.

"Harry, this is amazing!" Hermione cried as they sat down at a beautifully lit table.

"I was hoping you'd like it." Harry smiled back at his fiancée.

"You know, I was thinking about the wedding earlier, and who are you choosing as you're best man? Ron, I presume?" Hermione sat down in her chair and put her napkin in her lap.

"I could think of no man better suited for the job. What about your maid of honor?" asked Harry. Hermione took the menu that was handed to her by the waiter.

"Well, I was thinking of Ginny, but I still have some deciding to do. I already let Lexi know she was to be my junior bridesmaid." Hermione grinned as Harry took her hands in his.

"I love you so much. I can't wait for us to have another baby." Harry kissed the back of her hands.

"I think we should talk about the wedding right now, instead of the baby." Hermione interjected. The thought of another baby was not on the top of her list right now, even though they had agreed to try for another child.

"Alright, where do you think we should have it? I think Hogwarts would be a smashing idea." Harry tried to think up something else to talk about. Hermione's stomach became queasy. Maybe talking wasn't a good idea…

"Actually, why don't we forget all of the wedding plans for tonight? Let's just enjoy what's here right now." Hermione looked over her menu, feeling slightly tense.

"Alright, what ever you say." Harry put his hands up in defeat and went back to looking at the menu.

The truth was that Hermione was dead scared. Every time she thought about the wedding she started having second thoughts. And if it wasn't bad enough that she was having second thoughts, she had to deal with the guilt of having those thoughts, and the idea of another child in the house.

Pushing the thoughts aside and deciding to enjoy the night out with Harry, she finally tried to decide what she wanted to eat.

"Thank Merlin!" Lexi cried as Skyler untied the last knot from her hands. Feeling relieved and quite cramped, she stood up and gave him a quick peck on the lips, forgetting Sadie was in the room. As Lexi's lips came in contact with her boyfriend's, her brain suddenly came to a screeching halt. Sadie didn't know about her and Skyler, and even though she was planning on telling her sometime soon, it wasn't meant for tonight. She assumed Skyler was thinking the same thing.

Freezing in her spot, both Skyler and Lexi cringed and turned towards their best friend, who now had her left eye brow raised quite high and had a mixed look of surprise and disgust on her face.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Sadie now had her arms crossed and her foot was nervously tapping the floor.

AUTHOR NOTE: Ok, as of now, this story is abandoned. That is, unless, you give me a kick ass idea which makes me want to write more of the story.

Explanation: I'm getting REALLY bored with this story and I literally forced myself to write this chapter. Also, its hardly a H/HR story anymore so I don't feel the need to post it here.

Sorry for the inconvenience,

Cailin

PS- if you want updates on any new stories I might have check or you can check out for an up and coming biography/autobiography done by me and angelriseng85


	20. NOTES ARE COOL

ok, im in a bad mood, so deal.  
  
**_TO ALL REVEIWERS WHO REVEIWED CHAPTER 19:_**  
  
LEAVE ME ALONE! i told you i abandoned the story, now stop bugging me!  
  
To _freak4hillaryduff_: ITS A LITTLE HARDER THAN THAT! if you think its that easy, either write an ending for yourself, or wait for Ms.HarryPotter12 to do it!  
  
to _waking dark_: thank you for agreeing with me, but again, mrs.harrypotter12 will finish it.  
  
**Reveiwers i wanted to pull my hair out because of when i read their reveiw:**  
  
johnmenefee21,freak4hillaryduff,BabySkaggers88,Hogwarts-mania  
  
ARG!  
  
_::deep breath::  
_  
ok, im sorry if i came off harsh, but i have a severe case of PMS. again, this story WILL BE CONTINUED, but NOT BY ME. mrs.harrypotter12 has the honor!  
  
--Cailin  
  
ps-why is it that wen i decide to leave my story i get all the reveiws?


End file.
